Mountain High
by Emom
Summary: Johnny rescues someone while on vacation but it takes more than the crew of station 51 to then save Johnny.
1. Chapter 1

Mountain High

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_None but a mule denies his family." Unknown._

* * *

Roy stood on the outcropping of rocks and boulders overlooking the national park below him. "I don't think I could ever get tired of this view." There were miles and miles of beautiful mountains laid out before him. He was mesmerized by the exposed rocks that seemed to be painted by the setting sun with yellow blending into gold then orange. Roy looked behind him thinking that the mountains seem to touch the clouds. It was incredible that something so big and beautiful could make you feel a thousand miles away yet knowing you're in the backyard of Los Angeles.

"I know what you mean. This is one of my favorite spots. I love to come here when I don't have a big stretch off from work and can't really go far." Johnny looked up at the darkening clouds over the mountain range, "I just hope that storm doesn't move in too fast."

They both stood in quiet contemplation as they studied the rising cloud formations in the distance, grey and threatening.

"Well the weather said they would be moving north-east of us, so hopefully we will miss the brunt of it. Maybe it won't hit us until tomorrow." Roy hoped his words wouldn't come back to bite him. He shared his partners little prayer for the rain to hold off just a little bit longer. This had been a great weekend for everyone and they would have to head back tomorrow.

"How in the world did you find this spot Junior?"

"You know Sara from the pediatric floor? She brings her kids up here all the time, seems her aunt has a ranch up here. This mountain range gets a lot of tourism but not many know about this little speck of a town."

"I don't think I would have found it if not for following you," Roy confessed.

"Yea, there's really nothing up here. There is a little store and diner in town if you need um but beyond that it's just the trees and us. Most folks never find it since it's so much off the beaten path. Not many towns anymore that's one road in and one road out."

They both turned to see Mike working his way up the rocky side behind them.

"Hey Mike," they both said.

Mike moved over beside them, looking down the other side which was a cliff face. "Hey, Chet and Marco are on the way back with some fish I think."

Johnny and Roy nodded at the thought of fresh fish for dinner tonight.

"Hey you guys, we need more firewood," Hank called from the camp below them.

Mike chuckled, "Oh well, so much for sightseeing. Back to manual labor."

"It's not that bad Mike, at least we're out of LA for a while," Roy encouraged him.

"Oh, I know. I definitely needed the break."

They all gathered up an arm load of firewood as they worked their way back towards camp. As they arrived Chet and Marco were coming up from the lake with fresh fish. Chet was carrying his fishing pole and a bucket. Marco had his pole with some fish strung up that had already been cleaned.

"Wow, you guys did all right!" Johnny exclaimed. His mouth was already watering over fresh grilled fish for dinner tonight. Looking down he noticed that Chet's fish were still in the bucket. "Chet you do know that these aren't pets, right?" Johnny chided him.

"Har har, Johnny. I know that. I just, well….um."

Marco chimed in to finish his sentence, "What he's trying to say is that he will catch um but he won't kill um."

"Kelly you twit, just kill um. It's bad enough to have to look at them dead. I don't want to see them alive!" Hank just shuddered at the flopping creatures in the bucket.

Mike took the bucket and headed back towards the lake, attempting to save his Captain a little misery. "I'll do it, if we wait for him we'll starve tonight."

"Nobody's gonna starve, geeze. I would have done it. I just needed the right time is all."

"Chet, you amaze me. You're always the one going on and on about camping and fishing. You won't even kill a fish? No wonder you usually don't catch anything." Johnny continued to poke at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Chet sounded offended now.

Johnny leaned back on the bench around the campfire and continued, "Well, the fish look up and see you. Chet Kelly with that goofy mustache and know right then that you're not the one to surrender too. Kinda like they know what's waiting for them."

Marco and Hank look at each other grinning.

"Very funny Johnny. Like fish pick who's gonna catch um."

"Of course they do Chet. They can see us. They pick whose line they will take." Johnny sounded very serious.

Chet furrowed his brow and got quiet. His friends watched him closely. Was he actually contemplating this possibility? Could fish really know what they were doing? Everyone broke out laughing which promptly sent Chet back down to the lake to Mike.

* * *

Deputy Pete Markin drove down the long driveway to the ranch home. He knew this wasn't going to go well but he had a job to do anyway. It wasn't the first time he had been down this road before and he knew it wouldn't be the last. As he got out of his truck he instinctively moved his hand towards his holster to check the security of his gun. Glancing around the property he saw who he was looking for at the large barn. Striding over he also noticed old man Carter's truck and trailer.

"Now what does he want?" He grumbled under his breath. He looked up at the darkening skies and noticed that the breeze was picking up. When he turned towards the end of the barn he saw Mr. Carter shaking his fist at Kris. The scene was almost comical as she looked non plussed at his ranting and just stood there smiling. Pete walked up and casually joined into the conversation.

"Kris. Mr. Carter. Is everything alright here?" He would let Kris take the lead here, it was her ranch and her business but he also wanted to make sure that Carter knew he was there. Past interactions between Kris and Carter had proven that there was no friendship here, not even a business relationship.

Kris looked up at Pete as he approached them. "Heya Pete. Yep, everything's fine. Mr. Carter here was just complimenting me on saving his prized horse, again." She flashed Pete a wide grin that showed she was in control of the situation and actually enjoying the torment that Mr. Carter was experiencing at the moment. "Mr. Carter it's not my fault that you keep letting Mystic get out of his pasture. Fix your fences and he wouldn't need to be rescued every week. If I'm called out to use my trailer and my time to save him then you're gonna get a bill. Next time you may also get a court summons for neglect."

"Why you….you…"

Pete knew what was about to come out of this hateful man's mouth. He'd heard it before. "Careful, Mister Carter, don't say anything we will all regret." Pete saw the shadow of hurt come across Kris's face.

"Court summons? You have to be kidding me? I take care of my animals!" He was fuming at this point.

Pete thought he might need to intervene before the old man had a heart attack. "Ok, Mr. Carter. You've said your peace and Kris here is right. If you don't' fix that fence you're gonna wind up with a fine. She may be the local vet but it's not her job to rescue your animals every time they get out of your broken fence."

"Harrumph!" Carter turned and stomped back towards his truck.

"Oh, Mr. Carter? Feel free to drop that check in the mail this week." She turned and laughed at Pete. "Well, did you just get the 'go save Kris' vibe or what?" Your timing was impeccable."

Pete chuckled as he watched her while she finished putting up her tool box into the storage room next to them. She was so beautiful to him, petite frame, dark brown hair and eyes, and tanned skin reflecting her heritage. It had only been about 2 years since she had come to this little town. She bought this large ranch and opened up her own Veterinary business with an emergency hospital. He frowned as the thought about the prejudice that existed in this little town. Her American Indian blood lines didn't mean anything negative to him. All he could see was what an incredible woman she was. But this town was very small and all it took was prejudice folks like Carter to make Kris's daily work even harder and stir the pot of hatred.

"No, no vibe. Out here on business Kris." He shook his head.

She closed the shed's door turning back towards him. "Well that doesn't sound good. What did I do now?" He saw the concern in her eyes despite the lightness of her voice. He knew that having someone upset with her was nothing new and he suspected it had been that way most of life. That's probably why she was so easy going for the most part. He had never seen her hold a grudge and never really even got upset at some of the mean stuff thrown her way.

"Mrs. Flowers has filed a complaint against you again." She shook her head but kept quiet. "Kris did you go onto her property?" He thought he knew what happened but had to grow through the steps anyways.

"Sure did Pete. Her son told me I could go into her yard to get Jack there." She pointed to the large black lab standing next to her with a cast on his back leg.

"I know Kris. I just have to go through the steps ok? I have to fill out a report since she filed a complaint. Please just try and stay away from her. She's only looking for ways to get you Kris, you know that." Sometimes he was amazed at how naïve she seemed. Either that or she was just a pro at ignoring the ignorance. She shrugged her shoulders and nodded an affirmation of consent.

"Hey, go get cleaned up and I'll treat you to dinner, ok?" Pete offered. He just loved the smile that got out of her. He watched as she jogged back to the house. He again looked towards the darkening sky. If it stormed as bad as it did a couple of weeks ago the roads would be a mess. They hadn't even gotten all the repairs done yet.

* * *

The campfire was crackling and popping with dancing flames. Its warmth was comforting in the mountain coolness even though it was still early in the evening. Sitting around it the men were sipping coffee and relaxing. They had been there for 3 days and it had been a great little vacation. It wasn't often that they got to go anywhere together but this time it had just worked out right. Everyone at the station thought they were crazy. Wasn't it enough they already spent three to four shifts a week together? But they usually answered their own questions, knowing how close the A-shift crew was. The sun was still trying to shine some when the sprinkling of raindrops started coming down on them.

Marco looked up, "Hope this is all we get. This weekend has been too nice."

"Kelly you have the dishes," Hank said.

"Aww Cap, come on. I caught the dinner." Chet whined. Hank gave the 'who's the boss' look they all knew so well and Chet complied. Mike just smiled at how Hank's voice kept Chet in tow even out here in the middle of nowhere. He looked over at his Captain knowing they all had immense respect for him no matter where they were.

"I'll help ya Chet," Mike said as he started helping him gather up the dishes.

"Thanks Mikey." Chet was glad for the company out here in the deep woods. This was their last night and nothing had gone wrong. Still Chet had a very uneasy feeling about tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Mountain High

_These good fellow's don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um of and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_It's more fun when you're not the only one having it." _

* * *

Chapter 2

While Chet and Mike cleaned up after dinner Marco and Johnny decided to work in setting up the tarp around the campfire to give them a little shelter from the drizzling rain.

"No Marco, this pole goes into this one," Johnny was holding up the two poles to show Marco.

"Johnny, if you put those together then the tarp will only be waist high," Marco took them; put them together showing Johnny what he meant.

Roy and Hank decided to sit back and watch the antics. They both knew that his could easily be tonight's entertainment.

"Here, I've done this before," Johnny took several poles and started putting them together himself. When he was done the tarp was up, one side was 4 feet high and the other was 7 feet high.

Hank spoke up, "Ok, midgets take stage left." He and Roy started laughing at the annoyed looking Johnny.

"If you're not gonna help then don't criticize!" Johnny exclaimed.

Marco started to dismantle the poles again and worked at putting them back together the way he wanted to. He would match two poles then move to the next ones. Johnny would then, without out Marco realizing, stand back to decide if that pole was right. Feeling that some of the poles weren't just right Johnny would take them and move them to a different spot under the tarp. Marco kept looking confused at a pole being where he didn't put it and would readjust it. Only for Johnny to again come behind him and 'fix' it.

Marco walked over towards Hank, "There finally." Then he looked back.

The tarp now was up, again, but now had 7 poles on one side and 3 poles on the other side. Johnny, still standing under the tarp and obviously not taking into account the lopsidedness of the thing decided to move one last pole.

Hank and Roy were bent over double laughing as the tarp came crashing down on top of Johnny.

"We're so glad you've done this before Junior," Roy said through his laughter as he watched his partner now trying to find his way out of the tarp.

"Yea, at this rate we should be good and drenched and can just sit on the tarp instead," Hank added through his belly laughs.

Johnny re-emerged and poles scattered along the ground. "Ha Ha!" He shook his head and mumbled something about critics from the peanut gallery. He looked up to see Mike and Chet coming up the hill, clean dishes in tow. They both started helping Johnny pick up the now scattered poles.

"Here Johnny, it's this pole to this pole," Mike took the pole's and started clipping them together; sure he knew what to do.

"I know that Mike. If everyone would just give me some space here I can do this." Johnny now needed to prove to everyone he could do this simple task. A simple task that somehow was now an object of entertainment to his friends. Mike decided it was safer to just hand the poles to the young paramedic and step back to a safe distance.

"We're sorry Johnny. We'll behave." Roy apologized but still leaned back because he knew the show wasn't over just yet.

Now it was Hank, Marco, Mike and Roy sitting back to watch as Johnny worked at the poles while ever so helpful Chet tried to read the directions.

"Place pole C, A end, into Pole G, B end. Then insert the end of pole C into the metal ring, marked F, on the left underside of the tarp making sure the tarp seam is placed down." Chet looked up with a 'what the…' look on his face. Johnny just stood there, the tarp hanging over his shoulder, 3 poles in one hand and 4 in the other.

"What?" Johnny was as lost as anyone could be at this point. "That makes absolutely no sense Chet. There isn't a pole marked F."

"No, no you weren't listening to me Johnny. I said Pole C, A end. F is the tarp ring which should be about here." Chet was pulling the tarp around Johnny trying to find the right spot. "Here it is, now give me pole C."

Johnny was trying to sift through the poles in his hands but managed to drop most of them around his feet instead. "Ok, got it right here." He turned with the pole trying to twirl and find Chet, managing to smack him in the shin with the one that was between his feet.

"Owww Johnny! I'm trying to help ya here. Do you mind?"

"Sorry Chet."

Twenty more minutes of chaos and the tent was up, well kinda. It was a little lopsided but Hank had already declared the tent escapade over for the night. Much to the dismay of the entertained onlookers.

* * *

Pete and Kris sat at the little diner eating dinner. He loved spending time with her although it seemed they had little time together. Between her being busy with her vet office which included running all over the mountain doing house calls and his own job there was little time to get together with her. Having a late evening dinner like this was precious time to him.

She looked at him with that mischievous glimmer in her eyes.

"Kris? What are you up to?"

Her laugh was contagious, "Why Pete? Are you getting paranoid out there running the rough streets?"

He chuckled back, "Yea, rough streets."

She leaned back and took in the handsome man before her. She always looked forward to seeing him. She liked him but found it hard to get close. Too many times in her past that had gone wrong. It still very much seemed like she was the new kid on the block, or mountain and it was hard enough to get her business going. There was no time for romance in her life right now. But she could still look.

Kris jumped at the thunderous boom that filled the air and shook the little diner. But it was the squawk of her radio that got the surprise out of Pete.

"Sorry Pete, hold on. Cheska Ranch, go ahead." This was nothing new. Pete was use to his time with Kris being interrupted. Being she was the only vet around she was now busy day and night it seemed.

"_Kris, Lori just called. Mystic is out again, down by Carter's creek."_

"Ok Anna, Thanks." Kris turned to Pete, she tried to smile and hide her disappointment at having to leave. "Sorry Pete, duty calls."

"Please be careful Kris. I have a feeling this storm is going to turn nasty on us." He stood up and walked her to the door.

"I'll be ok, always am." She paused, then quickly stepped on her tippy toes and leaned into his tall frame, kissing him on the cheek. Blushing and being surprised at herself she turned and ran out to her truck leaving a speechless Pete in the doorway.

* * *

Roy jumped at the crashing thunderous boom and lighting that was bright enough to light up the entire sky. Everyone had already headed to their tents for some down time. He was sharing a tent with Johnny which was a challenge. Johnny's tent was reflective of his apartment. He had everything thrown everywhere. Roy shoved the stack of clothes, flashlights, water canteen, spare boots and backpacks towards his partner. Then moving to the other side of the tent he climbed into his sleeping bag where he hoped to get warm.

"Where you been?" Johnny said groggily, having already started falling asleep.

"Just got some of the gear secured in case the wind got bad tonight. You already asleep in here?" Roy asked as he shoved a couple of more things towards Johnny's side of the tent.

"Mmmmm," was all Johnny mumbled.

"And you call me old?" Roy chuckled as Johnny didn't even answer him, already asleep again. Johnny was like taking his kids camping. They ran all day then collapsed with exhaustion that night.

"Night Junior."

* * *

Pete looked at his watch then out at the window at the worsening storm front. Picking up his hand mic in his truck he called into his office.

"Markin to base."

Maggie answered the call. She was the office secretary and kept a radio with her at all times in case she was needed. "Base, go ahead Pete."

"Maggie, will you check with Zamora over at the ranger's station. I think he's got campers up on the ridge tonight."

"Sure thing Pete, hold on."

Following some silence she returned to the radio, "That's an affirmative Pete, 6 campers, they haven't checked out yet."

"Ok, thanks Maggie. I'm going up there to get them. Call station 90 and check on the status of the bridge for me."

"10-4."

Pete headed out. Last thing he needed was 6 dead campers up on that ridge come morning.

* * *

Roy had drifted off to sleep but was awakened by something wet. He tried to shift in the sleeping bag but there wasn't a lot of room to move around. Johnny mumbled something but didn't awaken. Roy tried to go back to sleep but again rolled into wetness. As his brain woke up he realized that they were sleeping in a small lake in the tent. He climbed out of the sleeping bag.

"Johnny! Get up."

Reaching over all the gear he shook Johnny. "What?" he replied groggily.

"Get up, the tent is flooding." Johnny rolled over right into a face full of water. Sputtering, he tried to jump up, getting tangled in the sleeping bag and wound up flat on his back in the water. Roy tried to catch him but ended up getting pulled into the water again by Johnny as he was trying to get out of his own sleeping bag.

"Johnny, will you be still for a minute!" Roy was trying to sit up but his foot was now tangled in the backpack sitting at the back of the tent. As he reflexively yanked his foot to free it, his knee got Johnny right in the groin.

"ARRGGG!" Johnny had been halfway up and went down with a thud, rolling against the side of the tent pushing on the poles. Now the tent was trying to fold on one side.

"Johnny, oh man. I'm so sorry." Roy reached to help Johnny up but felt the other side of the tent coming down on his head. When he reached up to push it back up the water had shifted to the other side and he slid, falling again, into the lake.

Pushing up on his knees he heard someone outside.

"Hey, you guys ok in there?" Chet had heard the painful cry and came over to check on them. He and Marco had already been awakened by the storm and were packing up supplies. Mike and Hank were doing the same thing. Chet stood outside the tent with a big grin on his face as he listened to the antics inside.

"Yea, we're ok. We'll be out in a minute," Roy answered as he got untangled and helped Johnny up.

"Uh, you know it's easier to fold a tent up from the outside right?" Chet asked with a deadpan voice.

Johnny and Roy answered at the same time, "SHUT UP CHET!"

"Ok, fine. A fellow comes over to try and help and see what he gets."

"Kelly, you twit. Will you leave them alone and get that tarp packed up." Hank hollered.

"Geeze Roy, if you wanted me awake a nice gentle 'Morning Johnny' would have sufficed." Johnny shot him a crooked smile. Of course Johnny wouldn't hold a grudge; it just wasn't in his nature.

Roy looked sheepishly at him, "I'm really sorry."

"Just help me out of this thing will ya," Johnny said, trying to untwist the sleeping bag. They both managed to fumble out of the tent into the pouring down rain. Not that it mattered at this point. They were both soaking wet already.

Hank looked at the drenched pair, "Are you two finished playing around so we can get out of here?"

Johnny and Roy just looked at each other. "Do we look like were having fun Cap?" Johnny asked incredulously then quickly looked at Roy, "Is he serious?"

Roy just chuckled and shook his head.

"Well Gage, I know how you can manage to make the simplest task a challenge at times," Hank kidded him.

Johnny headed back towards the tent, wringing the water from this sleeping bag, muttering again. Something about kids and a captain.

By the time they were all packed up and ready to head out the rain was coming down like the heavens had opened up and swallowed the Ark. They started down the trail to their cars, a good mile hike in the cold, wet, and dark night.


	3. Chapter 3

Mountain High

These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home.

"One of the most important priorities is to do whatever we do as well as we can." Victor Kiam.

* * *

Chapter 3

The path was dark and treacherous for the group of men as they worked their way through the woods. Johnny shivered as he pulled his backpack to shift is weight. Leading the group he looked back to make sure everyone was keeping up with him. Their eyes were focused on the trail ahead, faces weary, and feet struggling to keep their footing on the water soaked path. He turned back to pay attention to his own walking as the trail changed to a steeper downgrade with water running down it.

"Kelly, will you slow down before you fall," Hank barked as he was bowled over by Chet. But the warning came too late. Chet stumbled over a ground twig and was struggling to keep himself upright.

The next person on the path was Marco who managed to jump out of the way as Chet went down on his back, sliding feet first. Marco reached out and tried to catch him as he went by but was only successful in keeping himself upright. It was Mike that grabbed his backpack as he went by. But Chet's momentum was too much and Mike's feet slid out from underneath him, down he went along with Chet.

Mud was in Chet's face but he could see another pair of legs coming up, "LOOK OUT!"

Roy looked back at the commotion behind him to see Chet sliding right towards him with Mike hanging onto this backpack. Marco and Hank were yelling behind them. He turned back towards Johnny who was a little ways ahead of him.

"Johnny! Catch Chet!" Roy then planted his feet and reached for the nearest branch with one hand and put the other hand out to get Mike's arm. As Roy pulled Mike to a stop Johnny was ready and reached for Chet on the other side of the trail. Mud splashed up on everyone.

For a moment everyone was still. Roy helped Mike back up to his feet, "You ok?" He gave him a visual check.

Mike was wiping the mud from his face, "Yea, think so." He mentally noted a few sore spots that would be bruised by tomorrow.

Down the path Johnny knelt down to assess Chet. Even though they were pigeon and phantom, Johnny knew when paramedic mode was called for. He immediately noted that Chet was holding his left arm.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"My arm, it might be broken." Chet was covered head to toe in mud now.

Johnny reached and palpated down the arm, "Think your right buddy."

The others now had worked their way to Johnny and Chet, "He ok?" Roy asked.

"Yea, but I think this left arm is broken." Johnny looked around. Plenty of natural splint supplies around here. But Roy was already busy getting a couple of branches for him. Hank pulled out a t-shirt and together they got Chet splinted up and ready to move out again.

"Ok Chet, we're almost there," Johnny said.

Chet looked back to Mike, "Hey Mikey, you know people pay a lot of money for a mud facial like that."

Mike could only laugh as he looked back to his mud caked twin, "Guess I'll cancel my appointment at the spa next week huh?"

"If you two twits are ok can we just get out of here?" Hank's command voice got everyone up and moving again.

Marco moved beside Chet to help him get down the path.

* * *

A short time later they reached the small gravel parking area and happily pulled off the heavy backpacks. As they started loading up Johnny's Rover and Chet's truck they all looked up to see the blue flashing lights approaching them.

Pete quickly assessed the ragged, drenched, and muddy group of men in front of him_. Weekend campers_, he grimaced. This was a camping area for experienced hikers and he was glad to see this group had made it out of the woods ok. He pulled up behind their vehicles and climbed out.

"Hey fellows," he greeted the men.

Hank stepped forward, "Evening officer, anything we can help you with?"

"I had seen your truck up here earlier and wanted to make sure you made it out ok with this storm hitting us this hard."

Hank looked back at his pathetic little crew, "Well, we don't look great, but we made it out ok. Did have a little accident just now. One of my men fell and looks like the arm is broken."

Pete looked over at the man with the splinted arm, _good job of first aid, _he thought. He frowned at Hank. "Sorry to hear that. I'm here to get you fellows into town safely for the night. I will see what help I can find for you also."

"Well we should be ok until we get off the mountain. We'll stop by the hospital then," said Hank.

Pete shook his head, "No getting off the mountain tonight. This storm has taken out the main road bridge. Sorry but you're here for the night. We will work on getting you out tomorrow."

Roy stepped up, "That's not the only way out is it?" Surely there was more than one road back down the mountain. At this point he just wanted to get home and make sure Chet was taken care of.

"No, it's not the only way out but it's the only accessible road in this weather. All other roads are back roads and they are already getting washed out. You're safer to stay here. We have a little inn where you can stay and get cleaned up."

Hank spoke for the group, "Ok, thanks. Guess we will take you up on that then. Mind if follow you out?" He wasn't going to let anyone drive the risky roads tonight.

"Sure." Pete climbed back into his truck. As the other men finished packing up he tried to radio Kris. "Base station to Kris." He was greeted with silence. He knew she was probably tied up but the silence was still unnerving. Kris was bad about going off on rescues with no back up. He only hoped that she had the good sense to take Juan, her ranch hand, with her.

* * *

"Mystic, will you be still!" Kris was mad as a hornet over Carter and his horse. She knew it wasn't Mystic's fault but this was the third time this week she had to come out here and get him out of trouble. And tonight was not the kind of night she wanted to be chasing a horse in. The big black stallion was tangled in some cord at the back of the property, right next to the barbed wire fencing. It was wound around his front legs and the post. If she didn't get him free soon the frightened horse was going to tear up his sides on the barbed wire.

The crack of thunder that hit the sky must have been the loudest one so far. That and the streak of lightening managed to send the scared horse into frenzy. With a short burst of forward motion Mystic managed to knock Kris backwards where she lost her footing on the muddy ground. She was trying to reach for something to break her fall but suddenly realized that she was closer to the creek drop off than she thought. Her feet started sliding down the slope to the creek bed as she struggled to regain her footing. Falling backwards she was heading straight now the embankment, her body slamming into the rocks and broken tree branches along the way. Landing with a painful crunch on her side she gasped in pain. Looking up she couldn't see anything in the stormy night before she succumbed to the closing in darkness that wanted to take her.


	4. Chapter 4

Mountain High

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_The only way to have a friend is to be one." Ralph Waldo Emerson._

* * *

Chapter 4

The train of vehicles pulled up to the little diner, which up above, held the town inn. Mrs. Martha had kept the doors open since Pete had called ahead telling her of campers that needed a place for the night. She had even warmed up the stove to give them something hot to eat in the dropping temperatures. As soon as the weary group came into the diner she directed them upstairs.

"There are 4 room's upstairs, help yourself. Each room has clean towels to get cleaned up." She tisk'd at the filthy group of campers, like a mother with her children.

"Thank you Mame," Hank said.

"As soon as you're done, come back down and I will have something warm for you to eat and drink."

The men moved upstairs, divided up the rooms, dumped their bags down and took turns heading to the showers.

Downstairs Mrs. Martha set to putting out clean plates, bowls and a carafe of hot coffee on the table. Pete took a seat at the end of the table while he waited. He knew that one of the men was hurt and he was trying to figure out what to do about it.

"Pete honey? Did you find Kris?" Mrs. Martha like that sweet little Kris. She admitted to harsh judgment of the young lady early on because she relied on the talk of the town more, but she had learned her lesson the hard way. Her cocker spaniel, 'cupcake' had begun choking one Sunday afternoon and it was Kris that had rushed to her house to save her. The girl had paid no mind to the ugly things said about her by the older woman. Cupcake was fine now and Mrs. Martha was one of Kris's biggest advocates in town.

"No, but I'm sure she's fine Martha. She usually takes Juan with her with the weather is bad and beside's I know she was just going over to Carter's property after that horse again." Reassuring words to Martha but Pete didn't feel very comforted by them. _If she would just answer me._

* * *

Pete continued to chat with Martha as they waited for the campers to come back down. Looking up as they headed down the stairs Pete noted they were cleaned up but looked worn out. The men came over to the table that was set up, pulled out chairs and sat down. Johnny sat next to Chet, taking the wet shirt off his splint. "Mame, do you have anything I can wrap around this arm?"

Martha was disconcerted over the poor injured man, "I sure do hon, hold on." She headed back towards the kitchen. Chet was grimacing with the movements by Johnny despite how careful he was being.

Roy was closest to Pete, "We really appreciate you helping us out."

"No problem. I'm Pete, deputy sheriff. That's Mrs. Martha. She will be happy to get you something to eat."

"Thanks. I'm Roy, this here is Johnny." He motioned around the table, "Chet, Hank, Mike and Marco. We're firemen from LA county Fire Department." Each one in turn stood up and shook Pete's hand. Roy registered the look of mild surprise on Pete's face.

"Well its not very often I find a crew of firemen rained out around here," Pete laughed as he realized his surprise had shown through.

"Is there a doctor or clinic in town that can take care of Chet?"

Pete knew that the poor man was hurt, "Our doctor is out of town at a conference. We have one on call but he lives down the mountain and wouldn't be able to get up here. I have a vet in town that could help but she's not reachable right now. As soon as I reach her I will let you know."

Johnny chuckled, "Here that Chet, the perfect medical care for ya."

"Cute Johnny. Next time you're hurt I'll call the vet for you too."

Roy nodded at Pete, ignoring his co-workers bantering, although he wasn't really happy with no help for his friend.

Martha came back in with a disposable splint and some a sheet that had been torn up. "Here sweetie, I hope this helps for right now."

"Thank you." Johnny took the supplies and worked at splinting Chet's arm up. It was actually more secure now than before and Chet seemed a little more relieved of his pain. She also handed him 2 aspirin which Chet accepted gratefully.

Pete watched the one man helping the other, the chatter between them all and even the joking around that was going on. He decided he could easily see them all working together. Their friendship was apparent.

Martha came back with bowls of hot stew and placed them before each man, "Here you go fellow's eat up." It smelled wonderful. They ate heartily and filled up quickly, it was just what the doctor ordered for the group. The storm surged against the windows with sheets of rain hitting walls of the diner. Martha pulled up a chair beside Pete.

"Pete hon, please try Kris again. I'm really worried about her," Martha fretted, wringing her hands.

"Ok Martha, just relax ok?" He patted her arm then took out his radio again.

"Base to Kris." Again silence. "Kris, do you read?" Nothing. "Base to Cheska, answer me Kris."

Roy saw the worry deepen on the deputy's face, "Anything we can do to help?"

"I don't think so. I would just feel better if she would answer me back. But she might not be able to get to the radio. She's out on a rescue." He saw the perplexed look on the men's faces and realized what the word 'rescue' would mean to them.

"She's the local vet and got called out to rescue a horse for the third time this week. She's the one that will be able to help your friend." The men relaxed a bit, sounded like old hat to her.

* * *

While they sat around sipping coffee Pete looked up to see a rain drenched young Hispanic man run into the diner. He was so upset that he was speaking nonstop Spanish to Pete, forgetting that Pete didn't speak it himself.

"Juan, slow down buddy you know I don't understand ya," he said, trying to calm down the hysterical boy.

Marco was understanding the conversation of course and was growing concerned as he listened on. Johnny leaned over to him, "Marco, what's up buddy?"

"Johnny, it's rude to eavesdrop," he said quietly, teasing him.

Johnny crinkled up his eyebrows and frowned at Marco, "You're no help."

They went back to the upset Juan who had not slowed down or changed over to English for poor Pete.

"Juan, where is Kris?" Pete was getting panicky now, standing up. But Juan was too upset to listen to what Pete was asking him.

Hank turned to Marco, "Go help him out buddy."

Marco got up and walked around the table over by the two men before starting to calm Juan down. They watched as Juan visibly relaxed and slowed down. Marco relayed the information to everyone.

"He says she went to someone's house named Carter. She was keeping in radio contact then he heard her cry out. He's not been able to reach her since." As Marco said the words he looked at his A-shift family to see his friends easily move into fireman mode. Hank and Mike were already on their feet.

"Marco, where is she?" Johnny asked first. He then looked over to Pete seeing that the worry on his face meant more than this was just another townsperson to him.

Marco continued the interpretation, "Carter's place."

"Pete, where is that? Can you get to her?" Johnny asked.

Pete looked at the group of men with his eyes a little glazed over, "Yea."

Everyone was now up and pushing chairs back around the little table. Juan was already heading to the door with Pete following.

"Hold on Pete," Hank asked. "Let us get our coats, we're coming with you."

Pete didn't know these men at all but was very grateful for their instant willingness to come and help.

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews, keep um coming :)


	5. Chapter 5

Mountain High

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Teamwork: Simply stated, it is less me and more we." Unknown._

* * *

Chapter 5

The rain was flooding the streets now with the ditches already full it spilled out into the water logged road. Lightening was the only light available as they navigated the hazardous roads. Pete suddenly came to a stop and jumped out of his truck.

"Tree!" he yelled back.

The men, except for Chet, hopped out of their vehicles and went to help get the downed tree off the road. Pete's heart was beating at what seemed like 200 times a minute; _we don't have time for this!_

They positioned themselves on both sides of it and in little increments managed to heave it over to the side. Any bigger and they would have been stuck there for quite a while trying to cut it down to smaller sizes. Once again, they started down the road.

About 20 minutes later Pete pulled up a short driveway. He exited the truck and headed towards the little house's front porch. Johnny looked around the ranch dismayed at the poor condition it was in, fences were down and it was just generally unkempt, giving it a look of abandonment.

Pete knocked loudly on the door as the other men filed out of the vehicles to seek shelter under the porch with him. There was no answer. The second time he knocked it sounded like he was going to take the door down with him.

"Carter! Open up this door right now. It's Markin." Pete didn't even concern himself with how he appeared to the other men.

The door opened up, "Why are you banging on my door at this hour of the night Pete?"

"Where is Kris?" Pete had to work hard to not put his hands on the older man.

"How am I supposed to know where that Indian half breed is?" He barked back.

Roy immediately looked over to Johnny and saw him freeze at the words Carter had used, his color had noticeably paled. Roy knew that Johnny still had nightmares about growing up on the reservation. Now he was worried about the look of fear in his friend's eyes.

Pete was fuming now, "Carter, Kris came over here to save that damned horse of yours. Now where is she?"

"Out back I guess. I don't keep up with her." With that he slammed to door on the porch full of men.

"Well, he was helpful," Marco said sarcastically. "Isn't it his horse she came after?"

Pete just looked back at them with frustratio, but was surprised when he saw Johnny's face. It was the same look of fear he had seen on Kris time and time again. To his surprise he was just now seeing the Indian heritage in Johnny too.

"Johnny, you ok?" Roy asked, concerned about his best friend. Pete watched the exchange between the two friends. It spoke of the support and understanding of a lifetime of racial hatred.

"Yea, just amazing how one word can bring back a flood of memories," Johnny answered trying to ease his friends worry with a smile.

Pete started talking again, "Yea, he wants her to save his horse all the time but he is so prejudiced against her at the same time. Stupid." He turned to Juan, "Do you have any idea where she is on the property?"

"Miss Kris said Mystic was caught on the fence down by the creek," Juan asked, shaking in the cold rain.

Pete looked out past the house but of course couldn't see anything in the dark. Besides if she was at the creek they had a ways to travel to reach her.

_Prejudiced?_ Johnny cringed at the word. It was something that he had dealt with a lot in his life. It hurt him to think that someone else was going through the same thing. Then he remembered Pete saying this was her third time out here this week. He felt a lot of respect for this person he hadn't even met yet. If she was willing to come here, over and over, to face someone who obviously hated her so much to do her job, then she must be one special lady.

* * *

Kris awoke to water splashing her in the face. Disoriented and frightened she looked around to find her bearings. Water on her, mud in her hands, thunder and lightening. Suddenly she remembered Mystic and her fall into the creek bed. But the bed had been mostly dry from what she could remember. _Have I been here that long? _The water was now up to her knees and still rising. Pushing up on her hands she gasped at the pain in her side and reached down under the water. There was a large rock underneath her, obviously what had stopped her fall. Pulling her knees up she found that they wouldn't cooperate. She could wiggle and feel her toes but something under the water was on her legs and it wouldn't budge by her willpower alone.

"HELP!" She cried then laughed at herself. Who was going to hear her out here in the middle of nowhere? Carter definitely wouldn't, he made that clear when she came to get Mystic. Juan should have been with her, but no, she insisted she would be fine. Then she remembered her HT, where was it now? She had been talking off and on to Juan. _Did I tell him to come?_ She just couldn't remember. The water was now inching up to her stomach and she was struggling to prop herself up a little more. The current was getting stronger.

She called out again. This time she heard Mystic and felt sorry for him. He was just as scared as she was and they were both stuck. The water was freezing cold and it was quickly exhausting her to struggle against the increasing speed of the water. Adding to that, she also had to push stuff off her or out of her way as it came hurling down stream at her. She was getting weaker knowing that if anything knocked her under now she might not be able to make it back up.

* * *

Pete pulled his hood back up over his head and headed to the back shed behind the house. Everyone followed. Inside they found an off road jeep. Pete had used it before when working for any reason on the property. He checked it finding the key still in the ignition, _good it has gas._

"We will need to use this, his property is 20 acres. Juan said she was down by the creek but it runs throughout the property. It will be tight but it will take too long to search by foot and the ground will be in bad shape with this rain."

The men looked at the jeep, silently counted heads and loaded up. They put two in front, four smashed in the middle with the rest holding on in the back to the roll bar. They headed straight out from the house to the back of the property. After about 4 miles he stopped and everyone filed out, stretching. They couldn't see anything in the dark rainy night. Suddenly a flash of lightening struck showing them a tree line just ahead.

"This tree line marks the creek bed. Let's split up, to the left and right. Juan said the horse was caught on a fence and there's fence in both directions."

Hank directed his men, "Mike and Chet with me. Roy you take John and Marco and go with Pete."

Pete handed Hank a HT radio, "Not sure of the reception out here tonight but let us know if you find anything."

"Ok." Hank turned it on then tucked it inside his raincoat. The men pulled up their coat collars heading out into the cold messy night.

* * *

Her arms weren't working very well, they were just too cold now. The water was like ice and her whole body was getting more and more numb. But the pain was better now, going away and she liked that. Less pain. Maybe she could rest some. So sleepy. The water was to her neck now but she felt calm and peaceful. Sleep, just some sleep was all she asked for then she would worry about getting her legs out.

* * *

Pete, Roy, Juan and Johnny moved along the tree line calling for Kris. It seemed like every three or four calls was covered up by the resounding thunder, only to be heard by the one who had called. The progress seemed slow between the dark, the rain, and the drenched soggy ground. They pressed on calling, searching.

* * *

Mike, Hank and Chet followed the creek edge to the north. They could hear the water below but couldn't really see it in the dark.

"It's been about a mile," Mike updated the group.

"We should be at the fence line soon," Hank replied.

They marched forward, calling out her name as loud as they could, waiting anxiously for any reply.

Mike was walking closest to the edge of the bank when suddenly the ground under him gave way. Reaching for anything to grab onto he slid down closer to the water, his hands finding no help. His call out was snuffed out when his chest scraped across a large branch, knocking the breath out of him. He heard Chet's voice and looked up, feeling a hand grab his wrist.

"CAP!" Hank turned around, thinking someone had seen Kris but instead found Chet grabbing Mike's arm as he was sliding down the creek embankment. Hank ran over to help Chet drag Mike back to the grass.

When he regained his footing he looked up to see both of his friends had faces full of fear. "I'm ok," he was shaken but seemed unhurt.

Last thing Hank wanted to do was to loose one of his friends out here. He turned to Chet, "Thanks pally."

Chet nodded at the thank you then turned to Mike, "More than one mud facial in one day? You're gonna get spoiled my friend."

Mike laughed, "But there free!"

They moved out again with Mike inching a little farther from the creek edge. Within a few more hundred feet they had found the fence line with no horse and no Kris.

"HT to base."

"Go ahead Hank."

"Nothing here Pete, we reached the fence line and there's no sign of anyone. Heading back your way."

"10-4."

* * *

Pete saw the struggling horse first and started running towards him. The rest followed him catching up to find Mystic entangled in the ropes at the fence. They began calling in earnest now knowing that Kris must be somewhere close by. Juan went over to the horse to work on getting him free of the cords. Johnny went to the creek's edge looking down trying to see the water below.

* * *

_She sat at the school desk working on her spelling test when her pencil lead broke. She raised her hand and patiently waited for the teacher to acknowledge her. It was a fruitless task because even at her young age she knew that the lady would never confirm her existence with such a gesture. The little girl stood up and walked over to the pencil sharpener._

"_Kristina Cheska!"_

_Kris froze, her bravery now gone. "Yes Miss Green?"_

"_Sit your," she paused knowing that no matter how much she wanted to say it she had gotten in trouble the last time. "Go sit down right now."_

"_Miss Green, my pencil broke."_

"_I don't care; you didn't get permission to get up."_

_Knowing that talking back would only bring her more trouble Kris hung her head down and moved back to her desk, now unable to finish the test. She looked around at her classmates. Everyone's eyes were tight on their own paper, of course, not willing to help her._

_So her day went, another failed test, another failed day in her life. At age 9 she was already becoming accustomed to path that her life would be taking. The little girl sat at her desk, crossed her arms and put her head down. She just wanted the darkness to take her away._

* * *

Johnny stepped on something and looked down. It was a pair of wire cutters. "Hey, over here!" he called out. He moved closer to the edge of the creek straining to see in the dark when he kicked something else. It was her HT. He continued to try and see past the darkness into the creek bed below.

Then he saw her.


	6. Chapter 6

Mountain High

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_One man scored and covered with scars still strove with his last ounce of courage to reach the unreachable stars; and the world was better for this." Don Quixote, de la Mancha_

* * *

Chapter 6

"Over here!" Johnny hollered over the thunder and pouring rain.

Everyone ran over the edge of the bank and strained to see what Johnny had already seen. He pointed down, "There!"

Pete felt his knees go weak under him, "Oh Kris. NO!"

Johnny immediately turned to Pete, "Radio the others to get here fast."

"Base to Hank."

Hank stopped, "Go ahead Pete."

Pete's voice was full of panic, sounding out of breath, "We've found her, oh God, hurry."

"On the way." The men broke into a run with Chet clutching his arm to his chest.

Roy, Marco and Johnny headed down the embankment to the figure that was floating face up in the water. It was obvious that something was holding her in place as the current swept past her head in a never ending attempt to pull her downstream. Marco headed straight to her shoulders and lifted them up trying to get her head all the way above the water. When he pulled her towards himself he felt the immediate resistance.

"Roy, I can't get her up. She's stuck on something."

Roy moved over to her side sucking air through his teeth at the cold water cutting through him like a knife. _None of us are going to last long in this water, _he thought. He moved up towards Marco.

Johnny had moved to the other side of her trying to see where her feet were. Roy also tried to pull her upwards. "Johnny, something is holding her down," he yelled over the rushing water.

With Roy helping Marco they got her head to stay above the water line. Roy reached for a carotid pulse.

"I got a pulse, it's faint and slow." He realized cold the water was making her skin feel like ice. She was unresponsive as Marco moved behind her putting her body in front of him while keeping her head above the water. He began muttering in Spanish. Roy looked at him.

He clarified his ramblings, "Current, it's about to take me with it. When you get her loose Roy, you better have a hold on both of us."

Roy yelled up to Pete, "Pete! We need ropes down here."

Johnny had to practically yell across her to Roy, "Her legs don't feel broken but they are pinned by a tree or something. I need to go under and see if I can tell where they are."

Roy looked at Johnny with a moment of panic. "Johnny wait til we get the ropes to secure you. The current is too strong and the water's full of debris." Roy could see that wasn't what Johnny wanted to do but he reluctantly agreed.

Pete took two ropes and secured them to a large tree that was right at the edge of the bank, looking up he saw the other guys running towards him. Hank reached him first, following his gaze to the creek bed.

He saw Marco holding up the unconscious girl while Roy assessed her, Johnny was by her feet.

"She's pinned and they can't get her up," Pete said, looking scared to death for all of them. "The water is rising fast, it will easily peak over the edge of the bank with all this rain."

It didn't take more than a heartbeat for Hank to know what that meant, they were all in danger. Marco inched her forward one step at a time, trying to keep her head up, fighting the strength of the current. The water was now at his chest.

"Mike, get down there and help Marco keep her head up," Hank directed. "Pete lets see how we can help Johnny." Hank and Pete took the other end of the two ropes and worked their way down the bank. Chet stood at the top of the creek watching the drama unfold hating the fact that he was helpless.

Mike shivered as soon as his feet hit the icy water. He handed one rope to Johnny who began to secure it around his waist. The other rope end went to Roy who reached and tied it around Marco and Kris. Roy then stayed beside Kris struggling to keep her above the rapidly rising water. "Mike, go help with the ropes I've got her." Mike moved back towards the bank and grabbed the other rope.

"Johnny, please be careful." Roy spoke the words they were all feeling.

Johnny took a deep breath and headed under the water. He had to keep one hand holding onto her pant leg so the current wouldn't carry him off. Hank felt the tug of the rope pulling downstream and held tighter. Johnny didn't open his eyes knowing there was no visibility but instead used his hand to feel around her feet. He could feel the rope that had tangled around a branch then around her feet. He came back up, gasping for air and coughing. The coldness of the water was rapidly sucking the strength from him.

"Need a knife. She's tangled in rope down here," he said, breathing heavily.

"Roy, my knife is in my back pocket," Marco said. Roy reached for it then passed it to Johnny.

The water was now at everyone's chest. The effects of hypothermia were drawing closer for each of them. It meant they soon wouldn't be able to hold onto her, that soon they would all succumb to the raging waters.

Johnny took a deep breath then dove down again.

Roy tried to see her color. Her lips were blue but it was hard to tell if it was from the cold water or from a lack of oxygen. He then got close to her face trying to feel for breaths. It was difficult to assess her as her head was bobbing under the water now more often than it was staying above it. Roy was more convinced that she wasn't and reached down to begin mouth to mouth rescue breathing.

Johnny popped up again, breathing in precious air, "Almost got it I think." He looked to see Roy now giving her mouth to mouth knowing that time was now running out on all of them as the water continued to rise. He dove down again, cutting the ropes, and releasing her from the tangled mess. Feeling her immediately begin to drift he grabbed onto her legs.

Mike saw the fallen tree pop up from the water, heading straight towards them.

Roy felt it when Kris was released noting that Marco was dead on. If they hadn't been secured with the rope they would have gone downstream faster than anyone could catch them.

Roy then heard Mike's yell.

"JOHNNY!"

Everyone turned to see what he was yelling about just as the large tree branch slammed into Johnny's head as he popped back to the surface. Before anyone could react Johnny went back down into the dark murky depths.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Mountain High

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_It is an inexorable Law of Nature that bad must follow good, that decline must follow a rise." I Ching._

* * *

Chapter 7

Mike was pulling with all his weight on Johnny's rope fighting the current. Looking over for help he saw Hank was already using all his strength to hold onto Marco and Kris.

"Pete!" Mike yelled. Without help he was going to loose Johnny. He was terrified that with all the debris in the water something was going to make this life line snap. Then Johnny would be gone.

Pete reached, grabbed the rope with Mike and started pulling with all his might. They got Johnny within reaching distance pulling the branch off of him then getting a fist full of shirt Mike pulled him to shore. Johnny was unconscious as they drug him up the embankment to the grass. Mike winced at the large gash on the side of his head. Instantly, Chet moved right to Johnny's side kneeling down beside his friend and felt for a pulse.

Meanwhile, Roy helped Hank pull Marco and Kris to the safety of dry ground putting her down close to Johnny. Marco began the rescue breathing on Kris as Roy looked at the exhausted group around him trying to rapidly assess what had happened. He looked over to Johnny.

"Chet?"

"His pulse is weak and slow Roy but he's breathing on his own," Chet reported.

Roy turned his attention back to Kris. After just a few breaths Kris began to cough and struggle with him. Marco stopped while Roy reached to check her pulse. She opened her eyes and struggled to push him away.

"Whoa there, take it easy. You need to stay still ok?" Roy spoke softly to her. He knew that in reality there was no way she could go anywhere but he didn't want her moving any just yet.

"What….happened?" She sputtered out in short breaths. Looking at Roy she became frightened not knowing who he was.

"Pete," Roy called, motioning him to come down closer to her so he could reassure her. "My name is Roy. You were hurt falling into the creek but you're gonna be ok now. Just relax."

She looked over at Pete seeming to relax knowing he was there before she drifted into unconsciousness again. Roy reached down, checking her pulse and breathing. She was very cold to the touch, her heart rate had slowed to 60 and her breathing was shallow.

Moving over to Johnny he did a quick assessment on his friend. The tree had impacted the left side of his head, just above the ear. There was a deep gash that was bleeding moderately. Roy knew that head wounds bleed easily but this was too much blood loss. He tried to slow down the flow with his hand. Johnny was moaning now but was still not conscious. He reached down and checked his pulse, slow like Kris's. Roy suspected it was also from hypothermia; Johnny was as cold as ice.

"Cap, we gotta get them out of this rain and warmed up right away." He knew there was nothing he could do here for them. They had to get inside some shelter, fast. Knowing that Carter would probably not help them they had to find something else.

Hank looked to Pete for help, "What's our closest option?"

Pete was holding Kris's hand when he looked up at Hank. "The ranch, uh Kris's ranch is only a few miles down the road." He looked to Roy, "There will be medical supplies there too."

Roy nodded his agreement. Looking over at Johnny he knew he would need all the help he could get. That was without even assessing Kris thoroughly. Roy knew it didn't matter right now if their injuries were minor or major. If they succumbed to hypothermia the injuries wouldn't matter anymore.

They carefully loaded the patients into the jeep. Hank drove while Pete held Kris in the front seat, cradling her in his arms. In the back seat were Chet and Roy with Johnny between them. Marco, Mike and Juan rode in the back for the trip out.

Roy let Johnny lean against Chet while he kept pressure on the laceration. The air rushing through the jeep was freezing and Roy knew it was lowering everyone's temp even more. Looking at Chet, Roy saw his own pain in his eyes. His arm pushed to the side he was holding onto Johnny like his life depended on it.

Once they reached the shed they transferred to the Rover and Pete's truck again. Juan put the jeep back in the shed and locked it up before jumping in the truck. They drove slowly down the washed away roads, around tree limbs and partial mud slides. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity they pulled down the long drive of the large ranch, under the wooden arched sign marked 'Cheska Ranch'. A large two story house emerged before them with warm lights greeting the caravan.

Once parked Hank went over to Pete's side of the jeep and gently took Kris from his arms. She seemed so light to him, so helpless that it unnerved him. Roy tried to see if Johnny would wake up any. He was trying to come around but remained too groggy to help move. Roy picked him up and carried him to the house. Once they reached the front porch the door opened revealing a young Hispanic woman. Pete knew her.

"Anna."

"Oh my, Miss Kris, what happened?" She moved quickly out of the way, shaken by the site of all the men coming into the house. Pete led the group to the second floor, to a bedroom that had twin beds in it.

"We can use this room," he said looking at Roy. "With the two beds you can keep an eye on both of them." No one had told him anything about Roy's medical training but it was clear to Pete that when it came to their injuries Roy was in charge of this group of men. Hank laid Kris down on one of the beds and started to take her coat off.

"Ssstop," she weakly protested through chattering teeth.

"You have to get these wet clothes off, your too cold." He was trying to get the outer coat unbuttoned to no avail.

"I'm ppperfectly cccapable of undddressing mmmyself." She roused herself to be more awake and looked over to her housekeeper and friend, "Anna. Cccan you ggget mmme some clothes ppplease?" She pushed herself up onto her elbows but grimaced at the pain.

Roy laid Johnny down on the other bed turning to Hank. "Cap we need to get his wet clothes off and warm him up too."

Hank moved over to Johnny's bed and started to undress him, keeping the blanket over him. Chet grabbed some extra blankets from a blanket rack, giving a couple to Kris then a couple to Johnny.

Roy moved over to Kris's side, kneeling down beside her. "Your hurt and you need to lie down. I'm a paramedic with the LA county fire department. Let me help you out ok?"

She looked at his face, wrinkled with concern but showing genuine warmth towards her. His sparkling blue eyes were full of kindness and somehow she knew that he wasn't going to hurt her. She spoke as she shivered. "I kkknow I'm hurt Rrroy but were kkkinda stuck here for nnnow. Let mmme help while I cccan. I dddon't know how llllong I will bbbe able to ssstay up and gggoing." She looked over to the other bed, not knowing who the man was but saw the he was badly hurt.

"He nnneeds immediate attttention. I can take cccare of him."

Kris wanted to get up but Roy stopped her. "First we need to get you out of these wet clothes and warmed up some." He smiled gently at her knowing that she didn't want him to do it. Thankfully Anna came in to rescue him bringing some dry clothes for her. With Anna's help they got Kris up and to the bathroom. Anna went in with her to help her change clothes.

Roy heard her cry out, "Kris?"

She called through the door, "Sorry Rrroy, I'm ok. I jjust moved too ffast." He could hear the pain she was trying hide. When she emerged she was leaning heavily on Anna so Roy came over to her side to help. Kris looked at him and smiled, "Thanks."

Pete moved over to Anna's side, "Let me get her Anna. Can you see to the other men, they will need dry clothes and some blankets." Pete took Kris's arm and put it over his shoulder which was a bit of a reach for her small frame. She looked up and smiled at him, differently. Roy could see it, he wondered if Pete could.

"Pete, help me over to the other bed."

Roy looked at her, struck with admiration for her concern of Johnny. Of course he wanted Johnny taken care of, to be ok. He also knew that Kris was hurt badly. Reality told him that he needed her. Not only to help Johnny but also to help her. He put his arm around her eliciting a small cry with the pressure on her skin so he just let her lean on him as they moved across the little room.

Pete watched Roy helping her. He was helping his injured Kris to ignore her own injuries just so she could help his friend. And he was getting mad. He knew they had saved her life but she needed to be cared for, not trying to care for someone else.

* * *

Mike and Marco waited downstairs soaking wet and freezing cold. Hank moved into the living room with them as Anna came up to Hank. "Mister, go upstairs to the second bedroom on the right. Look in that closet and get you some dry clothes. Towels are in the bathroom. Get cleaned up and I will have something warm for you to drink."

Hank could only thank the kind young lady. This was the second time tonight his crew had been rescued cold, muddy and wet. They went upstairs finding the bedroom. Mike looked towards the bathroom, "I'll grab a shower first."

"Make it quick," Hank said. "I'm gonna take the others something to change into."

* * *

Mike showered then looked in the mirror. He looked like hell. Between Chet dragging him down the mountain then the fall into the creek he was covered with bruises. He ran his fingers along the large bruise and scrapes along his chest. Pushing on his ribs he didn't think anything was broken. Knowing that Roy had his hands full already he wouldn't bother him right now. He needed to focus on Kris and Johnny not him. Quickly he got dressed so the next person could get warmed up.

* * *

Kris was now in dry clothing with a warm quilt wrapped around her. The deep shivering had thankfully stopped as she now sat beside the hurt man. She ran her fingers along the side of the deep cut. A man was holding pressure on it with a washcloth but it was still bleeding. She noticed that the hurt one was now talking to the other one now, although he was very groggy. He looked up to see Kris, flashing her a crooked smile.

She studied this injured man, the one who apparently had come into the freezing water to save her life. She was surprised that he was obviously of Indian heritage too with his dark wavy hair, olive skin and brown eyes. Next she looked around the room. The man sitting beside him had a mustache, holding the cloth, speaking with much concern to him. It was obvious to her how worried he was about him but she realized that he was also hurt. When did that happen? Then another man, a little older, tall with dark curly hair came up to the man beside her.

"John? How ya doing pally?"

Another friend she thought calls him John.

"Ok, Cap. A bit of a headache."

Cap? She wasn't sure what that meant. They definitely seemed to know each other. She looked to Roy with a face of confusion.

Roy smiled at her, "Sorry Kris. This here is Johnny. He's the one that freed you from the cord that you were tangled up in." He next looked at Chet. "This is Chet and Hank. We're all firefighters together. Hank is our Captain at the station." Roy watched her face relax with understanding.

"Nice to meet everyone. Thanks can never be enough for coming to my rescue tonight. You saved my life."

The men answered with multiple "no thanks are necessary, doing our job."

Hank passed Roy some clothes, "Here are some dry clothes. Go get changed first. I'll sit with John. Chet your next. Can't have everyone sick."

"Roy?"

Roy leaned down next to Johnny, "Yea Junior?"

"Exactly how did I get naked under here?"

Roy laughed, "I'll let Chet tell ya."

Kris looked at Roy, "I'll need supplies." She motioned to Pete intentionally not turning towards him. Roy noticed the movement, or lack of.

"Pete, go into the clinic. I need a BP cuff, stethoscope, suture kit, penlight, gauze and bandages, oxygen, IV fluids and tubing." Pete just looked at her. She realized that he didn't understand what to get. Looking back at Roy she asked him, "Roy?"

He of course understood what she needed, "I'll go with him just let me change into something dry real quick." Roy moved to the bathroom and returned in just a few minutes.

He looked over to Johnny and briefly squeezed his shoulder, leaning down close he whispered, "I'll be right back Junior." Johnny simply nodded. Kris noted the exchange, glancing at Chet who only gave her a little smile of his understanding. There was no way for her to know about the deep friendship and bond that the two men had.


	8. Chapter 8

Mountain High

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Kindness in words creates confidence, kindness in thinking creates profoundness, kindness in feeling creates love." Lao Tzu_

* * *

Chapter 8

Roy walked beside Pete as they moved through the house to the back door. Once outside they hurried through the rain to the next door which led to her main veterinary office. Roy felt some tension from Pete.

"She seems like an amazing woman."

Pete was quick to answer, "She is." He paused, "Will she be alright?"

"I think she has some broken ribs, maybe some internal injuries. I'm not sure just yet."

"Well don't you think she needs to be lying down too then?" Pete spoke harshly letting his anger shine through.

Roy now realized what was upsetting Pete. "Pete, I know she's hurt but I can't take care of them both alone. I have to have a doctor to direct the medical care I give. I can't just do what I want to do. Right now, she's the doctor in charge. She wants to help Johnny and I need her to do it. Then I will even need her to help me take care of her own injuries. I know you're worried about her and I'm doing the best that I can on my own. Hang in there with me, ok?"

Pete was still worried but now he understood a little better about Roy's motives. He also knew that he should be thanking the heavens for simply having this group of men around at the right time.

"Ok Roy, I'm gonna trust you with her life. Take good care of her for me will ya?"

Roy slapped Pete on the back, "I'm going to do everything I can for both of them."

* * *

Hank looked over to Chet concerned about him. He was pale, exhausted looking and in obvious pain.

"Go get some dry clothes on too, second door on the right." Hank then took the cloth from him.

Kris watched the change of Johnny's care and wavered slightly putting her hand down to steady herself. Hank looked up noticing the motion. "You need to lie down."

She smiled at his concern, "No, if I lay down at this point I won't get back up." She chuckled then realized that he didn't find any humor in it. She followed his eyes to see him watching someone else come into the room.

"Mike, hold this so I can get changed now." He looked at Kris, "This is Mike. He works with us too. Just let him know if you need anything."

"Cap?" It was Johnny.

"Yea buddy?"

"Um.."

Hank was getting concerned, "Johnny, what's wrong?"

Johnny motioned with his finger for Hank to come closer, "Chet won't tell me who took my clothes off."

Hank laughed as he looked at Kris, "Don't worry pally, nobody looked."

Johnny relaxed some but not much.

Hank stood back up heading out the door as Mike sat up by Johnny's head. Kris took in his tall frame, soft features and shy eyes. It was also easy to see the care and compassion that he gave to Johnny.

For a moment she had a flash of anger to this man lying before her. Who was he to be surrounded by friends? How did he, someone with obvious Indian origins, have such an easy life?

* * *

"_It was that little red skin brat Officer," the salesman told the policeman standing before her._

"_She's nothing but a dirty rotten thief!" He looked at her with more hatred than she realized one person could hold._

_She looked at the policeman knowing that she would get no pity from him. It wasn't her first time having a run in with him. At 12 years old she was pretty street smart by now, just sometimes someone would catch up with her. It was a never ending game of cat and mouse for the young girl._

"_I promise, I didn't do anything," she begged with him. Anything was worth the try. Last thing she wanted was to be dragged home to her 'father'. Her parents had been killed in an auto accident when she was very young. For some reason social services chose to put her with a couple in town instead of one on the reservation. Her 'mother' was kind to her, loving her as the daughter she never had. But the man, his eyes only held contempt for her, seemed like for just having the gall to breath._

_This would lead to another beating, she was sure. She looked at the door trying to judge if she could dash and make it out before he could grab her. It was too far, she wouldn't make it._

"_Again Kris? Why do we keep going through this! Can't you manage to stay out of trouble for even one day?" He roughly grabbed her arm, hurting her, pulling her to the police car. At least he wasn't going to do the handcuffs this time. Her wrists were still bruised from the last night. Pushing her into the backseat she tripped, falling face first into the floorboard._

"_Get up stupid and sit down."_

_She stayed in the floor of the cold car, curling into a fetal position, and cried._

* * *

It had all been uphill for her, nothing was easy. Her whole life she was faced with endless prejudice and hatred. Even after making it through four years of medical school she had to quit and change to veterinary medicine because there were so many keeping her from getting a medical license.

And here he was, surrounded by people who cared and loved him?

Then she looked into his eyes. He reached up to her, seeing the mixed emotions on her face, taking her hand into his. It was like he was looking into her very soul. Had she revealed that much to him?

"I know. I am a very lucky man to have such friends. But it wasn't always this way. It took a long time for me to find the place I was meant to be." His eyes were full of kindness for her. Then he looked over to Mike, "Isn't that right Mike?"

Mike looked up at Kris, "Johnny here could tell you some stories that would turn your hair gray. He finally let us help him get through his nightmares. Now he's living the good life, huh Johnny?" Mike smiled down at his good friend.

Johnny reached up and rubbed his head, "Yea the good life."

Kris was suddenly engulfed in a wave of guilt. She had been too quick to judge this group of men. Men who had risked their own lives to save hers, not even caring about the color of her skin or where she was from.

Johnny squeezed her hand, "It's been hard, hasn't it?"

She nodded to him now unable to speak.

"I grew up on a reservation. It was always more hard than it ever thought about being easy." Johnny knew that was an understatement but he was beginning to feel pretty woozy now.

Kris squeezed his hand back. It was an answer of understanding as something passed between them that no one else would understand.


	9. Chapter 9

Mountain High

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Courage is being afraid but going on anyhow." Unknown._

* * *

Chapter 9

Roy and Pete came in with 2 boxes full of medical supplies. Kris sat back while Roy dug through the assortment looking for something specific. He pulled out the BP cuff and stethoscope. Catching Kris off guard he took her arm placing the cuff on it.

"Roy, what are you doing?" She was confused.

"Johnny's more stable than you. We both know that you need the fluids more than him." He continued to check her pressure. "Just what I thought 90/50, too low. Let's get your IV started first."

With the way she felt there nothing in her to fight with him about it. She knew he was right. An IV wouldn't save her but it would help her last a little longer. Holding out her arm she accepted the IV catheter.

"What fluids would you like my dear?" He smiled.

"I think I'll have the LR, thank you sir."

Roy got the fluids running. He turned the rate up for now to try and bring her pressure up some. She was bleeding internally and the IV wouldn't make that go away but he needed her to remains conscious as long as possible.

Next he gently placing the cuff on Johnny's arm. After checking his BP he reached for his wrist getting his pulse.

"BP is 150/90, pulse is 120." His hand then moved to his abdomen, "Respirations are 30." Next he leaned forward flashing the penlight into Johnny's eyes.

Kris smiled as Johnny batted his friend's hand away and whined, "Do you have to do the light Roy?"

"Of course I have to do the light, you know better than that. Now just be still and let me do my job, ok Junior?" He looked to Kris now, "Pupils are equal and reactive but somewhat sluggish."

"Ok, let's get it cleaned up and sutured. Let's do D5LR at 100 drops per minute and monitor his BP." Roy took Johnny's arm and easily started the IV then hung the fluids. Kris took the cleaner working on his laceration. He pulled away from her looking to Roy.

Kris thought he looked like a lost child all of a sudden and needed Roy to tell him it would be ok.

"Its alright partner, she'll take good care of you. Getting this sutured up will help the pain ok?" He talked in a soothing manner and Johnny calmed down again.

Kris drew up some Lidocaine putting a little all around the cut. When she knew it was good and numb she began to sew it up. Mike stayed beside Johnny, holding his arms so he wouldn't reach up. Kris felt that it probably comforting to both of them. Roy was very impressed with her suturing skills. She did a great job and he knew that Johnny would be pleased when he was awake enough to see it. The bleeding had stopped much to Roy's relief. Johnny also looked more relaxed as the outside pain had stopped.

"BP is now 120/70. Better Johnny. Your color's better too." Roy seemed more relaxed also knowing that Johnny was more stable. However, he was caught off guard when he saw Mike reach up to grab Kris. She was struggling to keep her eyes open now. The pain was becoming overwhelming to her and she couldn't hide it any longer. Johnny was stable. Now it was her turn.

"Roy. Think I could use one of your IV specials next." She knew the pain in her abdomen was ominous. "Might want to make that two IV's."

Pete jumped up when he saw Mike grab her, helping her to the other bed. She grimaced then cried out when they made her lay down. Roy moved to her side with Pete on the other. He put his paramedic skills into full gear.

Johnny tried to sit up on his elbow, "How is she Roy?" It didn't last long as waves of nausea took over forcing him to lay back down.

"No head injury. Broken ribs. She's having some difficulty breathing, maybe some partial collapsed lung. Abdomen is tense." He looked over to Pete. "She needs a hospital, a surgeon. We need to get both of them out of here."

Pete just shook his head, "Roy, the bridge is out, the weather won't allow any copter in, and the back roads are just too dangerous to travel on. You have to help her here."

Roy could see the deep fear in the deputy's face as he held onto her hand.

"Roy." They both looked down at her. "Pete's right. I know the roads here. Can't travel tonight. Get me another IV started, some oxygen for my breathing." She paused to catch her breath. "You have my permission to do anything Roy. I trust you."

"Kris, as much as I appreciate your trust in me I have to work under the direction of a doctor. With the phone lines down I can't reach Rampart General and when, uh, if you become unconscious you won't be able to give me orders anymore."

Kris smiled at Roy and took his hand. "I'm sorry Roy. I know this isn't easy. I also know that I'm not gonna stay awake for a longer. Give me an airway if needed." She paused again. "Just keep me going."

Roy's heart broke with what she was asking from him, knowing he couldn't make any promises on this dark and stormy night. They were stranded. He also knew he couldn't lie to her as she knew exactly what was going on.

"I'll do everything in my power Kris. Try and rest ok?"

He moved off her bed to help Johnny settle down in his bed. "You need to rest too partner."

"Guess senior partner is the boss huh?" Johnny looked worn out and didn't fight being tucked into the blankets.

"You got it Junior." Roy smiled at him then watched him drift off to sleep. "Mike, go see some sleep. We're good for now." Mike nodded his thanks and headed downstairs.

* * *

"Pete?" It was Kris. Roy looked over at them.

"Pete. The radio. I know it's broken but I had it almost working again. The new parts are with it. Maybe one of the guys can get it going again."

Pete didn't want to leave her but he brushed her hair back from her face and gently kissed her on the forehead. Roy smiled seeing the surprise on Kris's face. It was obvious that she liked it.

He headed downstairs to the group of men who were now dry, warm and drinking some coffee while sitting around the table. Marco was helping Anna clean up the kitchen while they conversed in Spanish.

"Mike? Can you help me get this radio?"

Mike winced as he stood up, "Sure."

Hank saw it. "Mike? You ok?"

"Yea, Cap, just sore and bruised from all the fun tonight," he didn't wait for a response as he left with Pete.

Hank frowned.

* * *

They came back a few minutes later with an old radio and a box of parts and tools. "Kris had been using this until last week when it died. She was in the process of replacing some of the old parts. Let's see if we can get it working again for Roy."

The men gathered around the radio working while they talked.

* * *

They were proud of themselves as they pushed away from the table.

"Everyone get some shut eye while we can." He knew they were way past the point of exhaustion. Seeing them move into the living room Hank carried the radio upstairs to Roy.

Roy saw him come in, "Get it working?"

"Well, we haven't tried it yet. So let's find out."

Hank took the radio as Roy collected another set of vital signs on both Johnny and Kris.

"LA. This is Cheska Ranch."

_Static…_

"LA, come in. This is Cheska Ranch."

"This is LA. You are transmitting on a secure channel. Please identify yourself." Hank about jumped for joy.

"LA. This is Captain Stanley with Station 51. We are currently off duty at Cheska Ranch and need an emergency relay to Rampart."

"10-4. Hold on for relay."

The response was full of static but it was still a connection.

Roy took the radio from Hank, "Thanks' Cap."

"Go ahead Cheska," the dispatcher said.

"This is Rampart, who am I speaking to?" The voice belonged to Dixie.

"Dixie, this is Roy. We are out here on vacation and have had some problems. I have two victims that I need help with."

"Hold on Roy, let me get a doctor." Dixie left the phone and hurried into treatment 2.

"Kel?"

"I have an emergency on the landline, can you take it?"

"Sure, be right there." He finished up writing the prescription for the patient. Moving out to the desk Dixie was waiting on him.

"Kel, its Roy. It's on vacation and has two victims."

Kelly frowned. He picked up the phone and put it on speaker.

"Roy? This is Brackett."

"Doc. I have 2 victims. First victim is Johnny."

Dixie stiffened.

"He has a moderate sized contusion on the right side of his head with a 4cm laceration. The laceration has already been cleaned up and sutured by a doctor. He was in cold water with hypothermia but we have since re-warmed him. His vitals have been stable, they are now 110/75, pulse is 80, and respirations are 18. His only complaint is a mild headache but he has been responsive and alert." He paused, waiting for a reply.

"Roy, who sutured him up?"

"Doc, we were in a rescue of a woman. She was the one that actually closed the wound. She's a doctor, a vet." Roy could just picture the exchange of looks between Brackett and Dixie.

"Ok, Roy what about your second victim?" Kelly was actually confused at this point. If there was a doctor there then why was Roy calling them? He decided to let him finish first.

"Doc, the second victim is our doctor. We pulled her out of a creek. She was also suffering from hypothermia but has also re-warmed. She has right sided broken ribs, suspect a partial collapsed lung with some labored breathing and diminished breath sounds. Abdominal tenderness with right sided quadrant rigidity. She is in and out of consciousness at this point. Vitals are 80/50, pulse is 125, and respirations are 28. She has 2 IV's of LR running wide open Doc with minimal improvement in blood pressure. She is on 15 liters of oxygen."

Kelly understood now. He realized that she must have taken care of Johnny before succumbing to her own injuries. "Roy, it sounds like you have them as stable as possible right now. Keep the IV's going and transport as soon as possible."

Roy leaned against the dresser and sighed, "Doc, that's our problem. We are in the mountains on vacation. The storm has taken out the bridge to get out of town. The back roads are flooded out and the storm won't let us fly them out. I don't know anything else to for them."

They could hear the desperation in his voice. Johnny sounded stable and could be closely observed where he was but the doctor was another story. She needed an OR. It was the only thing that would save her.

"Ok, Roy. Let me see what we can do from this end to help you. How do I get back in touch with you?"

"Just relay back through LA dispatch. We are Cheska Ranch."

"Ok, Roy. Let us know of any changes that concern you."

"10-4 doc. Out." Roy knew they couldn't help him but he still felt better talking to Bracket. To make sure he wasn't missing something obvious. He turned to Hank.

"Cap, I'm open to any suggestions at this point. We have to get her to Rampart."

"We'll brainstorm Roy. Send Marco up, he can an eye on them while you get something to eat."

Roy started to protest.

"Listen, it's already been an eternity since our fish dinner and we have a long night ahead of us. Get something to eat."

Roy headed downstairs. Marco and Chet had fallen asleep on opposite ends of the couch. Mike was snoring in the reclining chair.

Roy felt guilty waking him up but nudged him awake. "Marco, can you keep an eye on Johnny and Kris while I get something to eat?"

Marco rubbed his eyes but got straight up, "Sure Roy, go ahead." Patting Roy on the shoulder, he headed upstairs.

Marco sent Hank downstairs to get some rest. Mike got out of the chair as he heard Hank come down the stairs and go into the kitchen. He got up and followed to find some coffee.

"How's Johnny doing?"

Hank turned to see him, "Seems to be holding his own." He sat down. "Roy got to talk to Rampart but they can't help much. Its frustrating Mike. They are just over the hill," he pointed out the window. "And we can't get to them." Mike understood his friends anger.

Looking at Mike he remembered what happened before, "I know your hurting Mike, do I need to send you to Roy?"

Mike was caught off guard that Hank knew. "I'm ok. Roy has enough to worry about right now."

Hank furrowed his eye brow. "Don't ignore it Mike. If you need Roy to look at ya, do it. We can't afford another man down right now. I'm gonna need to rely on you until this is over. Ok?"

Mike conceded to his Captain, "Ok."

The two men sat in silence drinking their coffee. They looked up as they heard footsteps running down the stairs fast.

"ROY!"

Roy looked up from the little chair by the TV.

"She's not breathing."


	10. Chapter 10

Mountain High

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek send them safely home._

"_Never give in…never, never, never, never." Winston Churchill._

* * *

Chapter 10

Marco was already running back upstairs. Roy's plate hit the floor waking everyone else up. He was right on Marco's heels.

"Damn," Roy cursed. Marco went back to giving her mouth to mouth breath. Roy listened to her lungs. He looked back to see Hank, Mike and Chet behind him. Pete was still at her side, now white as a ghost.

"Cap, get Rampart back on the radio for me." He went back to checking her pulse and respirations. He then moved over to the radio with Hank.

"Go ahead Roy." It was Kelly again.

"Doc. Kris is now in respiratory arrest. She has essentially no breath sounds on the right side. Pulse is 140. BP is 130/100."

"Roy, she needs a needle thorencentesis. When you relieve that pneumothorax her pressure will fall. Do you have access to some plasmanate?" Roy looked at Pete. "Affirmative Doc."

He looked over to Pete. "In the medicine refrigerator, it's a large glass bottle with amber fluid. Bring me two of them. Ok Doc, we have it on the way." Pete was headed out of the door.

Roy handed Hank the phone then moved to gather the supplies he needed. He quickly prepped her upper chest and inserted the needle. As he pulled the air off of her lung her breathing resumed. Marco changed her back to a face mask, taking a deep breath himself.

"Marco, get a pressure on her for me."

"Rampart to base."

Hank took the radio. "Base here, go ahead Rampart."

"How's she doing? Do you have new vital signs?" Kelly asked.

Chet moved over beside Johnny.

Hank relayed the information. "She tolerated the procedure well and is now breathing on her own. BP is 70/45, pulse 120, respirations 20." As Hank spoke he watched Chet adjust Johnny's blankets. "Her color is pale and diaphoretic. The plasmanate is infusing now."

Hank was again drawn to watching Chet with Johnny. He was talking to Johnny. Then Hank watched his expression change. He saw him rub Johnny's shoulder, talking to him. Then he rubbed harder. Hank saw no movement from Johnny. Chet then took his fist and rubbed his chest but Johnny remained still.

"Roy."

It was the way Chet said it that sent a chill down Roy's spine. The voice reflected urgency, panic. Roy turned quickly to meet Chet's gaze. The fear in his eyes was obvious.

"He's not responding to anything."

Roy's heart sank as he moved to Johnny's side. "Marco, get a pressure." He looked at his pupils, now sluggish and very slow to respond.

"Rampart, hold on. We have a problem with Johnny." Hank felt the tension on the other side of the line.

"Roy, pressure is 90/60, pulse is 100, respirations 10." The vitals were relayed to Brackett.

Kelly said his own curse words quietly. Johnny had lapse into a coma.

Roy took his hand and whispered to him, "Come on Johnny, don't do this to me." Chet watched the tears well up in Roy's eyes. He knew that all this was getting to him, that he was beyond exhaustion at this point.

"Base, is this Hank?" Kelly asked.

"Yes doc. This is Hank." He was perplexed that Kelly was asking for him.

"Hank, if I get to the bridge, can you get me across it?"

Hank then realized how dire things had become. Kelly wanted to get to these two right away even if it meant risking his own life. His mind worked quickly. What supplies did they have? It wasn't like he had an engine stocked with gear. He looked around for Pete and found him slumped down against the wall by Kris's bed.

"Pete?"

He looked up, eyes trying to focus on Hank. Trying to will his brain to think about what Hank was contemplating. "What are you thinking about?"

"Doc, hold on."

"Ok Hank. We are out of time."

"I understand." Hank put the radio down knowing that everyone was watching him. He looked at Kris, hanging on by a thin thread of life. His good friend and co-worker now in a coma. Neither one might live through the night and neither one would survive a daring transport through this dangerous storm.

He then decided he would do anything it took to get Brackett here.

He picked up the radio, "Doc, you get to the bridge and I will get you to the Ranch."


	11. Chapter 11

Mountain High

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick them up, dust them off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Difficulities are meant to rouse, not discourage." William Ellery Channing_

* * *

Chapter 11

Roy looked at Hank like he had lost his mind. "How?" Was all he could say.

"Roy, we can't move them. We have to get help to us now."

Roy knew he was right but he had almost resigned himself to the fact that he was all alone through this, watching them fade right him front of him. "Ok. But I need to get something set up next door before you leave."

"Sure thing pally, take Chet with you." Hank knew that Roy was headed over to the hospital clinic to make sure Brackett would have what he needed once he arrived.

Hank motioned for everyone to move over to the far side of the room where they could work on a plan but still keep an eye on both of their patients.

* * *

Roy and Chet moved quickly in setting up an OR. They made sure they found plenty of extra IV bags, the plasmanate that was left, sterile drapes and even some instrument trays. Roy felt like he could at least locate some things at this point if needed. Moving back over to Chet he handed him two pills.

"I know you're hurting again, take these."

Chet smiled with gratitude and took them.

"We'll get that arm set as soon as we can."

"Thanks Roy, I'm doing ok."

* * *

The men moved back to the house, looking like drowned rats just in the short time they were exposed to the weather. They found the rest of the men talking quietly, intently.

"Cap, were good now." Roy told him.

"Ok. Chet you stay here with Roy. The rest of us will start gathering supplies." Hank took Roy by the shoulder, "We'll get back as fast as we can."

"Good luck Cap."

Chet didn't really relish the idea of being left behind but he knew that his ability to help in a rescue was about zero right now. Marco and Pete started downstairs but Mike felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Hank holding him back.

"You're no help to me either if you're hurt Mike."

Mike could see the worry etched in his friends face. They both turned around at the door, going back into the room.

"Roy?"

Roy turned around to see the two men, Hank looking worried and Mike looking evasive.

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to check out Mike. Seems he's been keeping something from us. I won't let him come with us unless you release him to work."

Roy was instantly concerned. Mike was hurt? "What happened?" He was on his feet now.

Mike hated all this attention. It was what he had been avoiding all night. "I think I'm just bruised up. First the fall with Chet then the fall down the creek bank."

Roy felt lost, "You fell into the creek?"

Mike untucked his shirt, "Well more like slide down the bank. I'm ok though." He avoided Hank's stare.

"Let me see." Roy felt like he was talking to Johnny now.

Mike unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a large bruise, bigger than his hand, on his left rib cage. Even Hank held his breath for a second when he saw it. Roy took Mike's arm and guided him to the end of Johnny's bed. "Sit down for a minute."

He then gently palpated along the rib cage, seeing Mike wince. Roy put on his stethoscope, "Take a deep breath." Mike did as told. Roy listened carefully. Unplugging his ears he next felt along Mike's abdomen, "Any tenderness?"

Mike shook his head no.

"Mike?" Roy asked.

He looked at Roy directly and saw the paramedic wasn't in the mood to play any games right now. He was really worried about him.

"None Roy. It's just really sore." He said as he rubbed his ribcage.

"Well, doesn't look like anything is broken. Lets wrap um and that will help the soreness some, ok?"

"It is safe for him to help me?" Hank asked. He needed Mike's help desperately but he would leave him behind in a heartbeat if it was best for Mike.

"Yea, he'll be fine. Just be careful."

Roy wrapped up his lower ribs and Mike did feel some relief. "Thanks Roy."

Roy stood up and looked at him hard, "Do that again and I'll rename you Gage Junior."

The threat was acknowledged and Mike agreed to comply, with a smile.

* * *

Mike and Hank proceeded to join the others downstairs. They all stood in the living room with a surge of adrenaline and energy that had evaded them for hours. It was time to get something done and everyone was ready. Talking with Pete, Hank determined the best course of action with the equipment that would be available to them. Sprinting back upstairs he grabbed the radio mike and reconnected with Rampart.

"Doc, we will be ready."

Hank went back downstairs and the group of men left the house. They had a lot of work to do in a short amount of time.

* * *

Brackett turned to Dixie with a list of supplies he had been scribbling down, handing them to her.

"I'll get it all ready. Do you think Johnny and Kris have 2 hours?"

"Roy has them stable for right now. We will just have to do the best we can and pray they can hold out till we get there." He turned for his office; he had some phone calls to make.

* * *

Mike and Hank took Johnny's Rover while Marco and Pete took his truck. Their first stop was the police station in town. The rain hadn't let up at all, pouring down with all the might of the heavens. The roads were full of debris with water pockets deep enough to sink a tire, making the going slow. Once they reached the station they loaded up everything they could think of, including extra HT's.

Hank knew this small town only had a volunteer fire station but they would still have supplies. Next they followed Pete down the main street of the little downtown area to a small brick building on the corner. It was about one third the size of Station 51 with a single bay door. Jumping out of the vehicles they all gathered under the tiny awning, waiting for Pete to unlocked the office door. Walking in made Hank instantly homesick for the comfort of his chair and desk. The room was pretty much bare save for a simple desk and straight chair. They followed Pete into the bay.

Turning on the main lights Pete looked around to see the men smiling. Of course, this place intimidated him but they were completely at home. They all stared at the brand spanking new engine. Mike walked over and lightly ran his fingers along the front of it. If the situation wasn't so dire Hank would have laughed at him. He looked like a man caressing his lover.

"Nice isn't it? We just got her 6 months ago. She's never even been out except for a couple of training exercises."

Hank was impressed if not surprised, "How did ya'll get a new engine?"

"A surprise benefactor." That was all the information he offered.

"Keep it up and Big Red's gonna get jealous."

Mike turned around to find Marco standing behind him with a big grin on his face. He simply shot him a 'never you mind' look.

Hank turned to Mike, "Mike?"

"Yea Cap?"

"Think you can handle her?"

The smile that came from Mike should have made every gray cloud in the sky disappear, "Think so Cap. You want us to take her?"

"I think we're gonna need all the help we can get."

* * *

_This was the worst of all times. She couldn't even move. She couldn't even yell, his hands were too tight around her throat. Times before he would just shake her up but this time was different. The look in his eyes told her he wasn't going to stop until he had drawn her last breath out of her. She learned a long time ago to not fight back. That just made it worse. This time, she was scared. Of course she was worthless but she really didn't want to die. Her eyes scanned the room to see if her foster mom was going to do anything. Usually she didn't, afraid for her own life. The room started to go black but she heard other voices. Voices she didn't really recognize. Then darkness took her._

_There was someone on top of her, smothering her and she was ready to fight this time. She started hitting and kicking. Opening her eyes she was shocked by what she saw. Before her was the face of a man she didn't know. He was older, strong in the face, deep blue eyes that sparkled. Looking past his face she saw a large black hat that said #7. _

"_Whoa there, take it easy now, your gonna be fine." His voice was gentle to her. Who was he? Didn't he know who she was? What she was?_

"_No," was all she could get out before he moved away from her. She found herself reaching out to him not really knowing why. Her hand found that damned sheriff that hated her so much. She didn't even want to look at him knowing the look she would get back. Now at 18 years old she was hardened to how she was treated. _

_But his face was different this time, almost gentle to her._ "_Be still, help is on the way." _

_The nice man was back now in front of her, placing something on her face. His eyes told her something she hadn't seen before. Well, maybe a very long time ago. Compassion._

_Things changed after that. She never met the man again who was kind to her. The police put her foster father in jail and she continued to live with her mom, taking care of her as her health declined. The two had divorced while he was gone and now she sat with her mom a few years later._

"_My time is near my blossom."_

"_Don't say that mom, you're doing better today."_

"_No. But it's ok. I'm ready."_

"_These last years with you have changed me mom."_

"_I'm glad blossom. You never deserved what you received. I'm just thankful that your heart opened to find your new life. I'm so proud of what you've accomplished._

_She was, I knew it but even then she didn't know the heartache and pain I endured away at school._

"_Blossom?"_

"_Yes mom."_

"_When I'm gone I have left you something. Something that no one knows about, not even your dad."_

"_What mom?"_

"_Something to help you when you finish up school, to help you get started with your new life."_

_I would find out later, after my mom was gone, what she had left. It was more than I would have ever dreamed of. It was a miracle and a blessing. I would share that blessing._

* * *

Chet went downstairs to get both men some fresh coffee.

"Thanks Chet." Roy hugged the cup with his hands, trying to get warmed up. He was suddenly chilled to the bone.

Chet looked at him with concern. Roy was exhausted, looking like he was about to fall over. "Hey Roy, why don't you go lay down for a few minutes. I'll keep an eye on um. There's nothing else to do for them right now anyways and you're beat."

Roy would have argued if he had any energy left to do it. Instead he simply sought out the reclining chair that was positioned in the back corner of the bedroom. Chet was sure he was asleep before his head even leaned back. Taking the cup of coffee from his friend's hand he placed it on the dresser then moved over to Johnny.

He watched his rhythmic breathing, reached down to check his pulse then began talking to him.

"You know you have everyone worried here Johnny boy. It's about time for you to wake up and join the party again. It will take way to much work to break in a new pigeon. Besides, if Roy get's stuck with Brice then we might all have to bail Roy out of jail." He chuckled to himself. Then he heard Kris moan.

Moving over to her bed he took a washcloth from her side of the little bedside table and wiped her forehead. She was diaphoretic, making even her hair wet. She opened her eyes. He could see the fear realizing that she probably didn't remember everything that had happened.

"Shh, it's Ok. Remember I'm one of the firemen. You're at your ranch and Roy's been taking care of you." He watched her face relax. "How ya feeling?"

Her voice was breathy, "Fireman?"

"Yea, do you remember anything?"

"Some yes. Stomach hurts."

She felt cool to his hand so he pulled the blanket up over her a little more. "We have a doctor on the way to help you out, just hang in there for us."

"Trying. Pete?"

"He went with them to get help. He'll be back, don't worry."

She smiled softly then was out again comforted by the familiar look of compassion that was watching over her.


	12. Chapter 12

Mountain High

_These good fellow don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"TEAM Together Everyone Achieves More."

* * *

Chapter 12

Mike opened the door and climbed into the driver's seat. Any thoughts of personal discomfort were now long gone as he ran his hands along the large steering wheel. God he loved his job.

Hank crawled in next to him leaving Marco to drive Johnny's Rover then Pete in his own truck.

He looked over at his engineer and laughed, "Take us out of here pally." They were both now completely in their comfort zone. The rush of adrenaline was intoxicating.

The lights went on and the engine pulled out onto the street. Pete was in the lead since he knew the safest way to get them to the bridge. Mike took the engine slowly down the street knowing how hazardous the roads were. He didn't want to be the one responsible for doing any damage to this new truck.

It was a long, slow drive down the mountainside for the caravan. As they pulled up to the bridge it was the first time Hank had seen it since they had driven across coming to camp. He shook his head; that seemed like 100 years ago now.

Both ends of the bridge jutted out into the darkness with the center section now gone with the raging, swollen river flowing below it. The rain stung their faces as they walked to the edge of the river bank looking across into the darkness. Being the first to arrive, they knew there was work to do before the other side showed up.

"Mike, let's get the rig positioned to set up a zip line across."

"Ok Cap." Mike jumped back into the rig and proceeded to back it up with expert precision into place just off the bridge entrance. He knew the collapsed structure could not with stand the enormous weight of the engine.

"Marco buddy, grab the line, wench and extra ropes." Hank knew that the danger of this maneuver was not only getting Brackett across to them but keeping his own men safe. The river below him would be unforgiving if anyone wound up in it.

Just as they finished preparing their side Marco spoke up, "Cap, look."

Emergency lights appeared across the water from them, a fire truck, ambulance, and police cars. Hank was amazed at the feeling of helplessness they had been enduring this dark night and now all those lights were just within reach. A reach that might as well been 1000 miles right now. It was now Hanks job to close that gap, bringing the help they desperately needed to them.

"Engine 94 to Base, come in," Hanks HT squawked.

"Base here. Good to see you Mark."

"You too Hank. We've got some items for you over here."

"10-4 Mark."

The two Captains set to discussing the transfer of the equipment and Dr. Brackett. There was no way they could use the ladder to extend over the bridge. The winds were just too high. Both agreed that using Hank's idea of a zip line between the two engines, at the highest points was the best bet.

Once the lines had been secured the men prepared themselves by placing on safety belts and lines. They would be working right on the river's bank and Hank didn't want anyone hitting the water.

The first item pulled across was a stokes full of supplies, including a defibulator and resuscitator completely wrapped in a rain shield cover. Marco pulled the rope until it was within reach of the river's bank. Stepping carefully he reached out to grab the end of it, effectively swinging it closer to him. With Hank's help they got it unclipped and carried it over to the back of Pete's truck.

The seconds stokes held additional supplies and was also wrapped up thoroughly. Seeing by the lights of the engine across the road they watched the passenger get locked and secured.

"We're ready Hank," Mark called out over the HT.

"Ready on this end Mark." Hank turned to his men, "Ok, let's get him over here."

Mike, Marco and Pete pulled, watching the figure sway back and forth as he progressed across the line. As he approached their side, Marco moved forward to help him get released from the lines. He unbuckled the figure and took his arm pulling him forward. As his feet hit solid ground Marco was shocked to look into the face of Dixie. However, he was greeted with a look of eternal gratitude.

Mike moved beside her, taking her arm, leading her to the closest vehicle which was the engine. She climbed up with his helping hand, "Thanks Mike." He could see the fear that was leaving her face replaced with deep worry.

Next across was someone that no one even recognized. He saw the look of confusion on everyone's face.

Stepping up to shake Hank's hand, "I'm Dr. Mead. Dr. Brackett asked me to come along." Hank thanked the man not wanting to take the time to figure out why he was here. If Brackett needed him them so be it.

Hank saw a smile come across Marco's face as he helped the third person, who had come across, get down. It was Joe Early.

Shaking Hank's hand, "Good to see you Hank."

"No doc, we're glad to see you." As he watched Joe climb into the Rover he suddenly realized why Joe was here. He was here for Johnny.

"Hank, we only have Brackett left. Is there anything else we can send you?"

"No Mark. Thanks for everything you guys have done."

"No problem Hank, good luck."

The winds were whipping around, the line making almost musical noises on the vibrations. Hank looked to see that Brackett was on the way. They were almost finished then his thoughts went back to Johnny and Kris, hoping they were holding their own.

They all could see that Brackett was having the most difficult time getting across. Marco and Mike were pulling but the constantly shifting weight on the line was making the going slower. As Brackett got within reaching distance Mike reached out to pull him the last little bit closer. With a fist full of raincoat Mike pulled with all his strength. Stunned when he met full resistance as the line was caught on itself and not moving anymore. Without thinking Mike turned for a better grip stretching his ribs beyond their capacity for comfort and he yelled out with pain.

Brackett, swinging over the river knew that Mike had a grip on him but when he heard him yell, he instinctively grabbed his arm to help him. There was no way for either one of them to know that the additional weight on the line was more than it could take.

Hank was watching as Mike reached for Brackett already worried about the amount of swaying and pulling on the line that was occurring. But when Mike yelled, Hank lurched forward. Marco had all his weight holding Mike when Hank grabbed the line also. They both watched in horror as main line snapped letting Mike and Brackett plummet into the icy waters below.

Pete ran to the edge trying to look down below and see them. The only connection they had with the fallen men was the taunt rope in their hands. They still had them, somehow. Hank inched his way forward on the line, peering over the bank but he couldn't see anything.

"Start pulling!" He yelled.

Mikes world flashed with searing pain as his body twisted in the wrong direction. Knowing he had a hand on Brackett he simply grabbed tighter to balance himself. But just as he felt balanced he had the sensation of falling. Opening his eyes again he was greeting with the panicked face of Brackett, his arms flailing and grasping into the air for something to save them.

The fall wasn't particularly far but the impact into the icy water took the breath from their lungs. As they fell below the surface Mike again felt the raging pain in his side from the safety belt suddenly stopping him. He felt two hands tearing at his arm and clothes as his brain tried to realize that it was Brackett still holding on.

His lungs desperately wanted to take a breath of fresh air, they screamed for oxygen. Opening his eyes didn't help any at all since the water was dark and murky. Trying to rapidly orient himself he pulled Brackett right up to him and was glad to see his eyes were also open. Time was running out, they had to find the surface.

Mike blew out the last of his air through his nose and watched the bubbles rise. Now he knew where to go. Pulling the doctor with him Mike raced to the waters surface. Brackett was kicking as hard as he could and Mike could feel the pulling on his safety line. Mike almost made it until his lungs won the battle and reflexively searched for air. He gasped.

His body shuddered as the water entered his lungs bringing forth the next reaction of a cough. Brackett realized the sudden assent had stopped and felt Mike start to fight with him. He knew that if Mike was able to shake him off that he would be carried down the river and gone for good. Grabbing Mike by the back of his coat Brackett raced to the surface, breaking into fresh air just as his lungs were ready to give in also.

Hank saw them break the surface, his heart almost stopping as he realized that Brackett was holding onto an unconscious Mike. They continued to pull on the line until Mike was at the shore's edge. Marco and Hank pulled Mike up the bank and onto the grass. Pete reached down to grab the doctor who staggered to his feet then over to Mike's side.

Hank knelt down beside his friend and assessed his breathing. Looking at Brackett, "Doc, he's not breathing."

Brackett saw the look of terror in his man's face, "he just went down Hank, give him mouth to mouth." He began his own coughing spasm, his body wanting to rid itself of the nasty water.

Hank bent over and began rescue breathing and couldn't believe that within just a few breaths Mike was not only breathing and coughing but trying to get up.

"Easy does it Pally," Hank said.

"Cap? What happened?" Mike looked bewildered.

"Tried to go swimming without your floatie," Hank said with a smile.

Mike was about to ask another question then realized it wouldn't be worth the effort, "Just remind me next time, ok?"

They looked up to see the smiling faces of Joe, Dixie, Marco and Pete.

"Can ya get up?" Brackett asked.

Mike found his feet, coughing all the way, with Hank and Dixie's help.

"We've got to get back," Hank brought them all back to reality and the urgency.

Hank drove the engine as Mike was still coughing too much. Leading the way again was Pete. He had Marco and Joe Early with him. Brackett drove the Rover with Dr. Mead and Joe with him. Dixie sat between Mike and Hank. Each vehicle had an HT.

Hank heard Pete on the HT, "Base to Carol, do you read me?"

"Go ahead Pete," she had stayed up knowing what was going on.

"Carol, get Dave Barrow on the radio and have him ready. Tell him Kris needs him." Pete knew that Dave could help out; he was her intern at the clinic and would know how to work the equipment, including the x-ray machine.

"Gotcha Pete." She then got Dave on line and told him what was going on.

For the most part they rode in silence except for the occasional coughs from Mike.

"Hank?" It was Dixie, "How are they doing?"

"Johnny is no longer responding. Kris's blood pressure was drifting down again." He sighed, "They are both barely hanging on."

She heard the immense sadness in his voice. Reaching up she rubbed his shoulder as an offer of support as he drove. This was an incredible burden for him to carry, worrying about everyone.

Hank wanted to rush back to the ranch but knew he had to follow Pete to pick up the person he said they needed. Knowing he would never find the ranch himself he had no choice but to follow him.

Within just a few moments they pulled up to a house to find a man sitting on the porch waiting on them, he jumped into the truck with Pete.

* * *

Chet was struggling to stay away and reached for his coffee when he heard her gasp, very softly. But he heard it. He moved over to her and placed his hand on her abdomen. Feeling no movement he moved his hand to her wrist.

"Roy!"

Roy jumped straight up out of the chair in one fluid movement to see Chet beginning rescue breathing on Kris.

* * *

The HT squawked, alerting all the vehicles.

"Ranch to Captain Stanley."

Mike took the HT for Hank, "This is Mike, go ahead." He knew it was Chet's voice.

"What's your estimated time Mike?" They could all hear the apprehension in his voice.

Pete came onto the radio, "We should be there in 2 minutes."

"Hurry guys." The silence in the vehicles was deafening. They heard Roy calling for Chet in the background.

"Chet, what's going on," Mike asked.

"It's Kris. She's in full arrest."


	13. Chapter 13

Mountain High

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Without faith, nothing is possible. With it, nothing is impossible." Mary McLeod Bethune._

* * *

Chapter 13

Roy jumped up and headed straight for Chet and Kris. He was already beginning rescue breathing on her. "Let's get her on the ground." They moved her down off the bed so Roy could start chest compressions. Roy knew that 2 minutes would seem like a lifetime to them but waiting was his only option.

The news about Kris was both saddening and adrenaline inducing throughout the string of vehicles heading down the road. They were anxious to get back now more than anyone could even voice. Each ones mind was imagining the scene that they would find. Some imagined the worst, then beyond.

Mike pulled the blanket closer to him and realized that Dixie was watching him closely, he smiled at her concern. He wasn't like Gage, it was rare that he ever visited the ER but all the 51 crew had bonded with Dixie and the doctors of Rampart over the years through one crisis or another. He was appreciative of her concern but it wasn't in his nature to draw attention to himself in any way. Pulling the blanket closer he made a mental note to be careful of his actions from now on.

Arriving just as Pete had predicted the caravan pulled up the long drive way and none too soon for their nerves. The doctors, Dixie and Dave headed straight into the house with Pete showing them the way. Hank, Marco and Mike worked on collecting all the equipment and getting it upstairs to the doctors.

Dave took Dr. Mead straight through the house, out the back door and over to the hospital area. They would get things turned on and ready.

Upon entering the upstairs bedroom they found Roy on the floor with Kris, performing CPR. Chet was doing the breathing, they both looked tired already. Kelly went right over to Kris's side and was about to holler for boxes when he saw they were coming up right behind him. Mike tapped Roy on the shoulder and took over the compressions so Roy could start getting out medications and supplies that were needed. Marco quickly unpacked the resuscitator and took over for Chet. When Roy had the equipment ready Marco sat back for Joe to intubate her and secure the tube. Marco then continued with the ventilations.

Pete leaned against the back wall and watched the men work with incredible precision. Work on Kris. His heart broke when he suddenly realized something. _I never told her I loved her._

"These guys are the best Pete," Hank said. Pete then realized that he must have said it out loud.

"I never told her," he replied as tears ran down his face.

"Sometimes it takes times like this to make us realize what's really important." He looked over at the team. "They will give you every chance possible to tell her."

Pete just nodded his head. As a man who represented an authority figure he only felt helpless right now and it was not something he was taking easily.

Knowing that Kelly had plenty of help for the moment, Joe moved over to check on Johnny. He sat down on the bed beside him he assessed his breathing, pulse, and pupil response.

Dixie was helping Roy draw up the medications needed as they gave Kris a dose of epinephrine. Roy placed the cardiac leads on her then when the absent heart rate was confirmed he took the paddles and shocked her once. No one saw Pete jump as the current coursed through his body just as surely as it did through hers.

"Sinus rhythm doc," Roy said, taking a deep breath. Kelly leaned back on his heels, turning to Joe.

"How is he Joe?"

"Pupils are unequal with minimal reactivity. His pulse is slow, down to 60." Joe said sadly. He knew Johnny's condition was critical. He knew that even as a neurosurgeon there was very little he could do for Johnny out here.

Roy stood up and moved to the end of Johnny's bed, listening to the doctors conversing with each other regarding the patients and their conditions, what would happen next. He just wanted to curl up and make this nightmare go away. He had asked for a miracle for Johnny and Kris. Looking up at the group that had risked a lot to get here, he knew that the miracle was right in front of him. All his trust was now in their hands.

"Roy?"

Roy came out of his fatigued daze to answer Kelly.

"Yea doc?"

"Do we have an OR ready?" Kelly was ready to get this show on the road. The night was coming to an end soon and Kelly wanted them more stable before transporting them back to Rampart.

Roy stood up straight, "It's all ready for ya."

Kelly next got clothes from Anna and went to quickly change while the other men moved Kris and Johnny into the stokes, securing them, and placing warm blankets over them before entering the stormy night.

Once Kelly was changed they moved the two patients out, moving quickly through the rainy passage and into the clinic. Dr. Mead and Dave had the generator going, the lights were all working, and the heat was now on to warm up the rooms. There was only one operating room and the decision was made that Kris had to be taken first. Her blood loss was significant.

Dave took Johnny into the x-ray room to obtain a skull series for Joe, along with Chet for an arm film. Dixie got to working on opening up instrument trays and sterile drapes. The team had brought some of their own instruments and several units of blood. Dixie put some of the blood into the warmer right away knowing Kris would need them soon. Roy went ahead and started the first unit on her as soon as she was positioned on the table.

They put Johnny in an examining room trying to make him as comfortable as possible on the smaller exam table meant for pets. They moved a chair to the end of the table to help support his long lanky legs. Starting a unit of plasmanate on him Joe then set to getting another set of vital signs. He wanted to stabilize his pressure some before determining what the best course of action would be for him. Joe looked down, distraught over the condition of the young paramedic. Johnny was like a son to him after all these years. He prayed that he could get him to Rampart before it was too late. It was frustrating with his skills to feel so helpless when someone needed him.

Before they put the drapes on Kris, Pete walked over to her side and gently kissed her on the lips, "I love you Kris, please come back to me."

Dixie watched the gentle and touching exchange then patted Pete on the back, "We need to get started. I will let you know as soon as possible ok?" She didn't know this man at all but seeing how much he loved Kris was enough for her.

Draping Kris, Kelly took the scalpel in his hand and started the surgery. Dr. Mead was in charge of the anesthesia machine with Kelly and Joe performed the procedure. Roy stayed beside Dixie to assist.

* * *

Marco was already pacing in the vet waiting room while mindlessly looking at animal posters on the walls. Mike was last to come in after changing clothes which, ironically, were his that Anna had dried. He moved behind the receptionist desk with Hank, leaning on the counter.

"Have they started?" He asked Hank.

"Yea, they took Kris first." He eyed Mike closely. He had not forgotten that yell Mike made, he just wasn't sure if it came before or after the fall.

"Mind telling me what happened out there?" He was bushed and he asked with a little more Captains voice than he meant to inflect.

Mike was taken aback. What was his Captain asking? Did he think he was irresponsible during the rescue with that leading to the fall into the river? Mike's head was spinning. Displeasing his Captain was never on his 'to do' list, on or off duty.

"I lost my footing, guess I was too close to the edge. When I grabbed the doc I guess the extra weight on the line made it give way." He tried to not fumble for the words.

Hank tried to picture the series of events that had led to the near disaster at the river's edge. His demeanor softened, "Are you ok?" Something was nagging at his gut about this but he wasn't sure what it was.

Mike chuckled, making him cough. "Just some bruises to add to my lovely collection for the weekend."

Marco turned when he heard Mike coughing; it was wet and nasty sounding. Mike was standing with the Cap so he walked over to them.

"Hey buddy, did you try and drink the river?" He asked, kidding him with an underlying worry.

"Think so, but I wouldn't recommend it to anyone." Mike was once again uncomfortable under the observing eyes of his friends. "Really, I'm fine guys."

"Mike, I know everyone is in a state of chaos right now but don't go being some kind of martyr. If you need something, tell us." Hank told him.

"Well, I could use something warm to drink. I still feel cold to my bones."

Marco smiled, "I can do that. I'll go help Anna whip up some coffee for everyone."

Hank and Mike smiled as Marco left for the house. "Marco's a little eager to help don't ya think?" Hank asked.

"Mmmhmmm." Mike replied with a grin.

* * *

Chet had asked to stay with Johnny despite his own exhaustion and aching arm. "Man Johnny, You're starting to make me nervous. I'm not used to you being so quiet pally." He took a wash cloth and wiped the dampness from his friends head. "Hang in there with us, please." Looking at his monitor Chet felt comfort in the steady beating of the heart sounds.

* * *

Marco and Anna returned through the door with mugs and coffee in hand unaware of the two men watching them. They were deep in a conversation about something that Mike and Hank couldn't interpret. Looking up to see he was being observed by his friends with goofy grins on their faces Marco blushed and passed them a mug as Anna poured the coffee.

"Thanks Anna," Hank said.

Hank looked up and was alarmed at the yelling of his name down the hallway. He jumped up and ran into the room where Chet was staying with Johnny to find Chet looking mildly frantic.

"What's wrong?"

"Johnny's, something's wrong with his breathing. His lips are turning blue." He paused, "Cap, we need help."

Hank moved quickly down the little hallway until he reached the OR door. Quickly putting a mask on his face he barged into the room. He wasn't sure who was more shocked looking, them seeing him unexpectedly running into the room or him seeing Roy on the OR table doing chest compressions on Kris. _Damn_, he swore under his breath.

"Doc, its Johnny. His breathing is ragged and he's cyanotic." Hank saw the look on Roy's face and wanted to reach out to tell him it would be ok. But everyone was knee deep in blood and resuscitation. Who would save Johnny?

Kelly looked over to Joe, "Go ahead Joe." He backed away from the table, taking off his bloody gloves and gown in one swift motion. Heading out the door he reached over to Dr. Meads supply box and grabbed the equipment he knew that he would need.

Roy got down and shocked Kris again. Her heart was strong and not ready to completely give up yet. Getting a rhythm they continued with the surgery.

Joe quickly assessed Johnny then with Chet's help he placed an endotrachael tube in his airway. Chet took an ambu bag and began breathing for him. Joe then followed Dave to the x-ray viewing box to try and form a plan for Johnny. Joe rarely swore but Johnny's x-rays showed bleeding. He knew that there was some cerebral swelling with Johnny's symptoms and if he didn't do something to relieve the pressure Johnny would die soon.

"I'll be right back," he told Chet.

* * *

Donning a mask again he stepped back into the OR to find Kelly closing the incision and cleaning her up. There was more blood hanging while Dixie worked on another set of vital signs.

"Kel, how's she doing?" Joe asked.

Kelly pulled off his gown and threw it into the hamper, "Critical of course. She wouldn't have made it this far without the blood we brought with us. Took out her spleen and repaired the laceration to her liver. It will be touch and go for a while but at least she has a chance now."

"Johnny?" It was Roy's voice they now turned to. The look on Joe's face scared Roy to his core. He was sure that Johnny was dead.

"God, he's not….?" His knees felt weaker with the exhaustion taking over now. Dixie went to grab his arm.

"No Roy but his x-rays look like it's a hematoma. His breathing problem is from the swelling. We have to relieve that pressure somehow or he won't make it."

Roy shook his head. Cranial surgery here? In the middle of nowhere? How were they supposed to pull that off? _He won't make it._ The words echoed through his head. Johnny might not make it?

He finally found words, "How doc? How are you going to do that out here?"

It was a question that was already giving Joe a headache of his own.

"Let's get her moved out and stabilized, update the others. Then we will make a final decision on how to help Johnny, ok?" Kelly said, knowing that Roy wasn't really processing things well at this point. They had just gotten here but he could tell the man had gotten no rest for a long time.

* * *

They all moved out to the waiting room with everyone coming to their feet. Pete moved forward first, "Doc?"

"She stable but critical. She's still getting blood and her vital signs are stabilizing now. I need to find a comfortable place for her." He stopped and looked to Hank. "She is still intubated so I can't take her far."

Hank turned to Marco, "Buddy, get us a mattress from one of the beds in the house."

Kelly nodded, that would work. At least she would have a more comfortable place to rest. "I will also need someone to sit with her, to ventilate her. We will have to have the one anesthesia machine for Johnny next.

Hank moved forward, "Johnny?" His brow furrowed with worry.

Joe spoke this time, "Johnny has some intracranial swelling. We have to relieve some pressure from his brain or he won't make it long enough to transport." The looks ranged from panic, to worry, to 'how?' on everyone's faces. "We will do the best we can for him with what we have available."

Hank felt some comfort in the look of determination on Joe's face. Some but not much.


	14. Chapter 14

Mountain High

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_One man with courage makes a majority." Andrew Jackson._

_Thanks again for all the encouraging reviews, they keep me going :)_

* * *

Chapter 14

Marco came back with a mattress from the house which they placed in one of the exam rooms. They then moved Kris from the OR table to the stokes then over to the mattress with great care. Marco moved to the head of the bed and positioned himself so he leaned against the wall. Dixie handed him the ambu bag and with a few breaths made sure he was comfortable with the right amount of pressure to give her.

"When you get tired, call for someone to relieve you." Dixie said.

Marco nodded his understanding. He began the breaths for Kris, one after another. Slow and steady. Pete settled in beside Kris also, holding her hand, talking softly to her. Her color was so pale, her only breaths were those given by Marco. Pete looked up at Marco, the person giving her those precious breaths and was again thankful for this group of men.

* * *

Roy went into the room with Johnny and Chet acknowledging Chet with a nod of his head.

"Let me take that for a while buddy, go take a break." Roy said softly. Chet knew that Roy was asking for some time with Johnny and quietly left the room. Roy pumped breaths into Johnny's lungs, watching the ragged breaths he was attempting on his own. They were few and far between. Reaching up he brushed the dark, damp curls from his face. "I don't know if you can hear me Junior but I need to talk to you about something," he paused and took a deep breath. "You've got a whole bunch of folks here who are expecting you to get better. Doc Early is going try and do something to give you a little more time. Now I know how much you want a bed at Rampart so don't worry, we're gonna get you there soon," he smiled to himself. "Johnny, just don't give up on us. Keep fighting pally. I still need you around. There is no way I'm going home to tell Jenni and Chris that uncle Johnny didn't come back with me. So you're just going to have to pull it together here and follow orders."

Roy looked up to see Joe and Kelly in the doorway. "We're sorry to interrupt Roy."

"Not interrupting. Just giving Junior the riot act is all." Roy said with a gentle smile. But Kelly and Joe knew better. They were well aware that Roy's support would be the key factor in how much Johnny decided to fight to live.

"We've come up with a plan for him Roy," Joe said. Roy looked pensive. Joe continued, "We got with Dave to see what was available to us and I think there's enough equipment here for me to help him. It will only be a band aide fix mind you. It's risky Roy, but we hope it will allow us to stabilize him for transport."

Roy continued the breathing for Johnny, "I want to go in with him."

Brackett and Early looked at him closely. They knew it would be Roy's request but they were apprehensive this time about him being in the OR.

Joe shook his head, "Not this time Roy. You're too tired to be able to handle what we're going to do. We also are going to rely on you to take care of Kris while we are busy." Joe saw Roy taking a defensive stand knowing that he was going to fight them on this decision. Early had already talked to Hank knowing what Roy's reaction would be. He looked up to see Hank come into the room.

Hank stepped forward, "Roy, Marco is getting tired. I need you to relieve him for a while." The doctors watched Roy's response to his Captain's request.

Roy stiffened, ready to argue, "I'm not leaving." The doctors started shifting their feet. Under normal conditions Roy was the easiest of all paramedics to deal with but this was probably the first time that he had faced such a dire circumstance for Johnny.

Everyone was now watching Hank. For a fraction of a second, in his exhaustion, Hank almost yelled at him. Then he looked at the senior paramedic in front of him, holding the life of his best friend in his hands. He took a deep breath and softened his demeanor. "Roy, you are the only one that can monitor Kris closely; she is the one that needs you most right now. You know that John will be in the best of hands." He worked to appeal to his professional side, to remember the victim comes first and you're partner second.

Roy's anger visibly left his body. "I know," he whispered. Early moved around beside Roy, took the ambu bag from his hands while Hank and Brackett prepared to move the stokes to the OR.

Leaving the room Hank saw Roy still standing in the same sport as if he was frozen in time for a moment. He met Roy's eyes and tried to convey an 'everything's going to be ok' look to him. As they moved down the hallway they passed Anna and Dave leaving the OR after cleaning it. Dixie was already setting up new trays and preparing for the next patient.

* * *

Roy moved out of the exam room to Kris's room taking a stethoscope and Bp cuff with him. Marco looked relieved to see someone come in with him. He wasn't use to holding someone's life in his hands as he did now. Pete glanced up also, looking like he was hanging on at the edge of a cliff.

"How's she doing Marco?" Roy asked.

"She hasn't moved yet. Still not breathing on her own."

"Let me get some vitals, and then I'll take over for ya." Roy could tell that Pete needed something to distract him. "Pete, can you grab us some coffee?"

"Sure Roy, be right back." Pete rose and looked back one more time from the door to see her face.

"Roy?"

"Yea?"

"What are they going to do for Johnny?" Marco's face etched with concern.

"Honestly Marco, I don't know. They didn't seem inclined to let me in on it." It wasn't hard to miss that Roy felt dejected.

Marco rose as Roy took the ambu bag from him, "You know they will do everything they can Roy."

"I know. I just don't like not knowing what's going on."

Marco patted him on the shoulder, "I'm going to go check on the others. One of us will be in soon to relieve you."

Roy only nodded.

* * *

Marco moved out into the waiting room again passing Pete on the way to Roy with hot coffee. Taking a cup he offered his thanks then continued forward. Pete rejoined Roy, sitting quietly at her side.

Mike was asleep with his head on the desk in the little office area. Chet had fallen asleep in a chair, head hanging back with his mouth wide open and snoring. Marco looked up to see Hank coming down the hallway.

"Cap."

"Buddy, why don't you get some rest too? All we can do now is wait. I'll keep an ear out for Roy."

Marco was way too tired to argue with his Captain, grateful for some shuteye at this point, "Ok Cap." He moved over a couple of chairs down from Chet and leaned his head back. It only took a couple of minutes for him to drift off also.

Hank looked around at the snoring group of men and smiled. He was as proud of them as a papa over a new son. Scanning the room he did a mental note on each one and how they seemed to be holding up through it all. When he looked at Chet he had to mentally remind himself that the poor guy still had a broken arm, patiently waiting his turn for a cast. Hank tried to think, but he was sure that not only had Chet worked as hard as everyone else but did it without any complaints.

He leaned over the receptionist's window to see Mike sleeping. He was restless but was at least finally getting some rest. Hank then moved back down the hallway to find Roy. He knew that Roy was upset and probably needed to vent a little.

Upon entering the little room Hank realized it was hard to tell which one was the patient as bad as Roy looked. He was pumping the ambu bag with a regular rhythm but didn't hardly seem conscious himself.

"Roy?" Hank didn't want to startle him.

Roy looked up but chose to not acknowledge his Captain. Hank decided to take it in stride.

"Need a break buddy?" Hank asked.

Without speaking Roy got to his feet, passed the ambu bag to Hank then knelt down beside Kris to get another set of vital signs. Hank waited patiently until Roy was done, watching his posture as he tried to anticipate his mood.

"Why don't you take a break for a while," he said gently.

Roy just nodded as he left the room. Hank sighed; he knew how tired, upset, angry and hurt Roy was over everything that had happened. He had been a one man hospital and it was about to get to him.

* * *

He was walking along a gently flowing river, lined with trees in full blossom with the wind blowing lightly past him. Looking ahead he saw someone he knew. It was Dr. Brackett. Now, what was Dr. Brackett doing out here in his field? He decided to walk towards him and find out for himself. Suddenly the earth below him began to crumble, like quick sand he began to sink. Then the whole side of the hill gave way and he was now plunging into the river which was now raging, angry and freezing cold. His arms were grasping for anything near by, his body turning to ice in the frigid temperature. He tried to yell but water filled his lungs. Gasping he only drew in more water until he couldn't take another breath. His eyes still open he slowly began to sink down. Looking up he saw his friends reaching for him. Suddenly he decided he didn't want to die and frantically began kicking and thrashing to reach the top again. His lungs were feeling squeezed full of liquid so tight they burned like fire. He was almost at the top, fighting to get there when…

* * *

Mike's head shot up as he gasped for air. Coughing he struggled to his feet, then to steady himself. Looking around he was trying to figure out where he was. He stopped for a moment trying to regain his composure and orientation. He worked to calm his coughing when he realized that something was wrong. Each breath was painful even when he breathed shallow giving him a desperate sense of suffocating. He looked up to see Marco and Chet were asleep. He needed Roy. Pushing the chair out of the way he moved to the door. As he grabbed the door knob he was startled to feel it move in his hand. Looking down he turned harder then pulled the door open abruptly in towards him only to have Roy almost fall onto on him.

Roy caught himself from completely knocking Mike down since they both apparently decided to use the doorknob at the same time. "Whoa there," he exclaimed as he saw Mike going backwards but managing to catch himself. He was about to kid him about it until he looked at him. Roy was shocked at the Mike in front of him. Pale, diaphoretic, almost dusky in appearance Mike was gasping for breath. The knock down was too much for him making Roy lunge forward to grab him as Mike fell to his knees.

"Mike?" Roy was almost shaking him trying to get a response. Mike looked completely out of it.

Roy looked around quickly, he needed help and he knew that Cap was busy with Kris. "Marco!"

As Roy got a better grip on Mike he saw that Marco was out like a light.

"MARCO!" he yelled full throttle this time.

Marco came awake with the same look as Mike, not sure where he was and confused for a split second. He looked straight ahead to find Roy crouched on the balls of his feet helping Mike. What was going on? But Roy's look of sheer panic was enough to have Marco on his feet running to help.

Down the hall Hank heard the yell, both times, feeling helpless sitting with Kris. Pete had been dozing by her side the last few minutes and jumped up, running down the hall to see what had happened. Hank then paled to see Roy and Pete bringing Mike in the room, draped over their shoulders. Marco quickly laid his coat down on the ground and they lowered Mike onto it, keeping him sitting up with his back against the wall. Roy then grabbed the face mask out of the resuscitator box and using the y – adaptor on the wall, turned on some oxygen. Mike fought the mask going on his face and Roy realized that Mike was acting confused, struggling against him despite his attempts to calm him. If he didn't settle down someone else was going to get hurt. He looked over to Hank for unspoken help.

Hank knew what Roy was needing, "Stoker! Stop fighting and put the mask on your face!" They all watched as the authoritative voice of his Captain penetrated his dream state stupor. Waking up fully he began to relax, sucking in the oxygen in between breaths. Roy again donned the stethoscope and listened to Mike's lungs. Mentally he pictured the river flowing through his air sacks with pulmonary edema.

"He sounds like a drowning victim," Roy said to no one in particular. "Keep him sitting up Marco and the oxygen on him. I'll be right back." Roy ran down the hall to the little break room/kitchen area of the clinic. Anna was asleep with her head on the table, Dave right beside her.

Roy nudged Dave in an attempt to not wake up Anna also. Dave opened his eyes to find a stranger looking and him, jumped up, knocked the chair back and over which of course woke up Anna also. As soon as all that happened Dave also remembered where he was and who Roy was, "Sorry."

"It's ok but I need you're help."

Dave followed Roy into the exam room to find Kris was ok but one of the other firemen was having trouble breathing. Roy looked at him, "I need a chest x-ray right away."

"Sure thing doc but we have to move him."

Roy didn't take the time to explain he wasn't a doctor, "We can get him there."

"Mike?"

His voice was muffled by the mask, "I can walk Roy, just need some help."

He nodded at Marco who pretty much lifted Mike to his feet without much help from Mike. Mike yelped in pain and again coughed. With Roy and Pete's help they got Mike two doors down to the x-ray machine, held him for the film then moved him back to his spot and oxygen. Mike seemed to stay calm for the procedure, especially when he was back to his face mask.

"Mike, is the oxygen helping?" Roy asked.

He sat up straighter and shook his head, "Yea, better now." He started to lift it off.

"Oh no you don't." Roy looked at him and smiled.

"I don't know what happened. I was dreaming about drowning then woke up and couldn't catch my breath." Mike looked embarrassed at his behavior.

"I think you took in more water than we realized back there. Now your lungs are protesting the invasion. I'm going to update Brackett ok? Marco will be here with you."

Mike nodded then closed his eyes.

Roy looked over to his Captain and friend, "I'm sorry."

Hank looked at him with compassion, "No offense taken Roy, don't worry about it."  But Hank could see that Roy deeply regretted speaking harshly. "Go tell them what's going on and check on Johnny for us."

Hank watched as the man with more determination and courage than he had ever known left the room, to seek help, once again.


	15. Chapter 15

Mountain High

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek, return them safely home._

"_To speak gratitude is courteous and pleasant, to enact gratitude is generous and noble, but to live gratitude is to touch Heaven." Johannes Gaertner._

* * *

Chapter 15

Roy stood outside the OR door. Waiting. Waiting for what? Courage? A huge part of him didn't want to open the door, to see what was going on, to find out how Johnny was doing. Early had told him he wouldn't want to see what they were doing. What if he looked and couldn't take it? Down the hall he heard Mike's coughing, knowing that this wasn't about him right now. He placed the face mask over his mouth and nose then slowly opened the door. Everyone in the room looked up immediately.

Roy was greatly relieved to see they were wrapping up Johnny's head in a thick gauze bandage. They were finished. Dixie spoke first, "its ok Roy, we're all done."

Brackett looked up, "He tolerated the procedure well Roy, and his vitals have stabilized some." Expecting to see a wash of relief on Roy's face he was taken aback at the look of concern that still shrouded his features. "What's wrong? Is it Kris?"

Roy shook his head, "It's Mike. His lungs are full of fluid and he's having trouble breathing. I have him on 10 liters of oxygen and had Dave get a chest x-ray. When you are able will you check on him for me?"

Brackett felt a wave of guilt; Mike was the one that had tried to help him get across before they fell in the water. They got so caught up in the crisis of Johnny and Kris; he forgot to make sure Mike was ok.

"I'll be right there Roy," Brackett said. Looking over to Joe, "You want to check on Kris? We'll leave Johnny here on the anesthesia ventilator with Dr. Mead. Dr. Mead nodded, "I'll keep an eye on him."

Joe shook his head, "I'll look in on Kris, and then I have another patient to tend too with a broken arm." Dixie smiled, poor Chet he'd waiting long enough.

Joe did one last assessment on Johnny, he wasn't breathing yet on his own from the anesthesia, his pupils were unequal and very sluggish but his heart rate was improved at 95 with a stable blood pressure. All in all he was pleased.

* * *

Moving down the hallway into the room with Kris he knelt down beside her. Pete had changed places with Hank by now and continued her breathing.

"I think she's making some breaths on her on doc." Pete said, hoping.

Joe watched her closely, assessed her pupils and reflexes. Looking up at Pete he smiled, "I think you're right. She seems to be finally coming out of the anesthesia some. Then looking at Roy, "Let's give her 1 milligram of Morphine. I want her to stay comfortable." After he saw Roy accept the pain medicine order he added, "Where's Chet?"

Roy looked a little puzzled then felt terrible that he had forgotten about Chet in the all the mess. "He's in the waiting room, sleeping."

* * *

Early stood up and went down the hall seeing Dave in the waiting room also. "Dave, can you help me with one more task?" The man stood up and smiled, "Of course doc, anything for you guys."

Early nodded towards Chet, "Need to set an arm. I assume we have plaster available?" Joe grinned, knowing that if he could cut into a skull then he should be able to set an arm.

Dave nodded as Early woke up Chet, "Chet?" He tried to not snicker at the drool running down Chet's chin. "Chet!"

Chet came awake with a groggy slur, "Whuut?"

"Come on young man, let's take care of that arm," Early tugged at his other elbow to get him up.

"Whut arm?" Chet mumbled.

"Come on you twit," this time it was Hank coming to help. Chet responded to his Captains voice, coming more alert.

"Yea, Cap?"

Hank got right in his face, "Up buddy, you're next in line, lets go."

Chet stood and let Early guide him down the hallway to the procedure room.

* * *

"Take a deep breath Mike," Brackett said, placing his stethoscope to listen over each lung.

Each attempt at a deep breath brought a painful expression and a wracking cough on. He stood up and stepped to the side of the room to look at the x-ray box where Dave had put the film. "Well, looks like you have 2 cracked ribs and a roaring case of pneumonia."

Mike frowned, "Now what?" he whispered.

"Antibiotics, which we should have around here, keep the oxygen going and give it time to heal." Brackett felt better knowing that what Mike had could be easily fixed with good medical care. He was strong and otherwise healthy.

Marco looked at his friend with a great of anxiety. "See pally, that's what happens when you try to be a fish."

Mike smiled, "Ok, lesson learned."

* * *

Roy looked up and was taken off guard by the fact that the sun was coming up.

"Sun," was all he could get out.

Everyone was now gathered in the hallway between the exam room and the OR. Dixie and Dr. Mead were with Johnny, Chet had moved a chair up to sit beside him. Pete was bagging Kris with Dave leaning against the wall. Marco sat close to Brackett and Mike. Hank, Roy and Early were leaning on the door frames and walls.

They all looked out the window like they had never seen it before.

"Good lord, look at that," Hank said as the sunrise inched its way across window frame and into the room. It was the most beautiful thing they had seen in a long time. Then their ears greeted the most wonderful thing they could hear, a helicopter.

Anna came running down the hallway. Seeing the large gathering all in one place she didn't know who to tell first. When she saw Marco she looked relieved and began telling him something. The group looked at him anxiously.

He laughed, "The evac chopper is here."

Roy, Hank and Marco ran down the hallway into the cool, crisp morning. The clouds were trying to break up but most importantly the rain had finally stopped. They were stopped in their tracks by the incredible destruction that surrounded them, trees down, parts of the house room scattered through the field, and standing water everywhere.

The lead medic hopped out of the chopper and came over to the ragged, pathetic, and worn out group of men. He would have not recognized any of them if he hadn't been told who he was going to get.

"Call for a cab gentlemen?" He said with a big smile.

He was greeted with even bigger smiles. "You'll never know how glad we are to see you!" Hank said.

"How many need transport?" The man said.

"We have 3 patients that need to get to Rampart as soon as possible, 2 are intubated. The third is on oxygen, he can sit up. I have 2 doctors also to go with them."  Roy explained.

Brackett and Early came up behind the group of men, "See the Calvary has arrived," Joe said.

Hank slapped him on the back, "No, that happened sometime during the middle of the night."

Joe smiled back at him, "Happy to help out."

They moved Johnny first, and then Kris followed with Pete at her side. Marco and Hank walked Mike out and helped him into the chopper. Roy was inside, getting everyone settled in with the help of the medic. The two doctors joined them next. Outside they were waved off by everyone else, several eyes held tears but they all held relief. Marco whispered a prayer as the chopper moved off.

"Amen buddy," Hank said.

* * *

The rest worked at gathering up supplies and scattered equipment, packing it into Johnny's Rover. Anna surprised everyone with a full breakfast and happily spent the entire time talking to Marco. Hank smiled at the look of happiness in Marco's face. After breakfast they spent several minutes saying good bye and sharing thanks, hugs and tears. They then loaded up in the vehicles and headed back to the Inn and Mrs. Martha to get the rest of their bags. Dave stayed behind at the ranch to feed the horses and other animals.

Pete waited for them downstairs with Dixie and Dr. Mead as the rest packed up. He smiled as they all bounced downstairs with renewed energy and pep in their steps. They were joking with each other, smiling and looking like different people.

"I'll head down as soon as my replacement is here." He paused, "I don't know what to say. There's no way any of us could ever thank you enough. What you did was…." His voice trailed off as he shook his head.

"Your job's not done," Hank looked at him seriously. Pete looked a little taken aback.

"What?"

"You still have a young lady who needs to hear something from you," Hank smiled.

Pete just smiled back, "Yea, your right."

Hank wasn't finished. "You know that we've seen Johnny go through a lifetime of pain already because of the hatred and prejudice he faced growing up. Don't let her loose her chance at love when you're standing right there."

Suddenly Pete realized the relationship between these firemen. They were not only friends but he could see they had been through hell and back together. Probably numerous times. He looked over to the others, Marco and Chet to see grins on their faces. He had never seen a group of firemen, or policemen, for that matter that worked this close together.

Hank looked over at his men, "What are you twits grinning at?"

Chet spoke first, "Cap, the rain has stopped, the sun is shining."

Marco chimed in, "Yea Cap, who could ask for a nicer weekend away from the station?"

"A little fishing, some camping, a little rescuing. Who could ask for more?" Chet nodded his head.

Hank just looked at Pete and shook his head, "Danged twits are so sleep deprived their delusional."

They all laughed; something they desperately needed.

Hank waved at them, "Let's go home, we've got some friends to check up on."


	16. Chapter 16

Mountain High

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek, return them safely home._

_"If you're going through hell, keep going."  Winston Churchill._

_I'm not done yet :)  Thanks for hanging in with me._

* * *

Chapter 16

Loaded up into Johnny's Rover and Chet's truck the men headed down the back roads towards home. The going was slow between the washed out ditches and the fallen limbs. Marco was driving Johnny's truck with Dr. Mead and Dixie while Hank drove Chet's truck with Chet as passenger this time. Passengers were grabbing shut eye when possible along the way. They would be lucky to make it home by dinner time at this rate.

"We going straight to Rampart Cap?" Chet asked.

"Think its best if we get cleaned up first, then head over there. I know once we know they are doing ok, everyone will sleep better tonight."

Chet shook his head. Cap was right, there was no way he could sleep with the last image being Johnny unconscious and Mike fighting to breath, going off in an evac chopper.

Both vehicles pulled into a gas station to fill up with everyone filing out to stretch. They discussed the plan and agreed. First was to get everyone home, hot showers then meet back at Rampart. Dixie just grinned at the 51 crew. Even after being rescued themselves they could only think about how to check up on each other.

* * *

Chet was pacing in the front lobby. He knew he had arrived a little early but wasn't everyone else anxious to see how they were doing? Looking up he saw Hank and Marco coming in the front doors.

"Bout time you guys made it," he said, already heading towards the elevator.

"Hold up Kelly, let's find out where they are first." Hank walked up to the reception desk and was greeted by an elderly lady wearing a pink jacket. He gave the three names and asked which room's they were in. They were told that all three were in the ICU. He expected to find Johnny and Kris there but was a little panicked about Mike needing to be there.

They all went upstairs together and entered the waiting room, finding it empty. Hank called into the ICU and asked about seeing them. He was put on hold. Waiting for someone to let him know what was going on he looked up to see Brackett coming down the hall.

"Hank, I'm surprise to see you here. I thought you wouldn't be able to get here until tomorrow."

"No, we took the back roads. It was slow but we made it. I knew we needed to check in on them or no one would sleep well tonight. You know it's hard to keep us from this place." Hank chuckled.

Brackett matched his grin, yes; he knew how close these hose jockeys were. Especially after the last 24hrs. It was the first time he had seen them working closely together, not only taking care of everyone else but each other.

"Go ahead and check on everyone, but don't stay too long. They need the rest." He opened the locked doors for them and led the way to the nurse's station.

"How are they doing doc?" Hank's tone more serious this time.

"Kris has stabilized but she hasn't woken up yet. Johnny did well with surgery and is also stable, Roy's in there with him now. I had to move Mike up here after admission because he was needing more oxygen. But this evening he's doing better. We just need to give those antibiotics time to work."

Hank shook his head in relief. "Ok doc, thanks." He reached out to shake Brackett's hand. Again, another time when words just weren't enough to express what they had been through.

* * *

First they found Kris's room. She was all alone and seemed lost in the big room surrounded by equipment. He color was better and she seemed to be breathing all on her own now as the ventilator tube was now gone.  ank knew she had no family and it would be hours before Pete would be able to get here. He went to sit beside her, taking her hand in his. The others waited quietly bedside her bed. None of them really knew her at all but after all they had been through it seemed like she was family. Hank thought, if she would only wake up now. Hank suspected she might be waiting for the right person to ask her to do it.

Brackett wondered into the room, "I hear she might be waiting for someone special."

Hank turned and smiled, "Yea, I think she might. He should be here in a few hours." He stood up. "Can we see Mike now?"

"Sure, he's two doors down. Just don't ask him to talk much. He's fairly short of breath this morning and will tire quickly."

Hank was concerned for his friend, "Okay doc, we won't"

The three men moved down the ICU bay until they reached Mike's room. He was sitting up, leaning against his pillow, resting with his eyes closed. Hank frowned at the deep movements of his chest indicating his increased work of breathing. They had put a face mask back on him and the bubbling of the oxygen/water bottle seemed loud in the quiet room. The door squeaked slightly and Hank saw Mike's head pop up. He smiled.

"Hey fellas." His voice was hoarse and breathy.

Hank walked over and grasped his shoulder, "Don't feel like you have to talk to us pally. We saw doc in the hallway and he told us how you were doing."

"Just had to get booted to the private room didn't ya?" Chet kidded him.

"You're …fault." He said back to Chet, pointing at him.

"Why my fault?" Chet shot him a worried look.

"Spoiled me," Mike smiled. "Mud facials…being rescued… sharing your blankey." He coughed.

"Only the best for the 51 crew," Chet grinned.

"Just get better soon. You might come back to find Chet driving the engine," Marco added.

Mike sat up, "Not!" The very thought was terrifying.

Hank pushed him back down, "Will you twits quit getting him all riled up?"

Mike laughed softly, "Its ok Cap."

"We're gonna let you rest now," he glared at Marco and Chet. "Let us know if you need anything. Roy is just down the hall here with Johnny and we will be back in the morning."

"K." His eyes were closed before they got out of the room.

* * *

Once outside the room Hank was smacking both men on the shoulders, "Will you two behave before we get kicked out of here?" Suddenly their attention was pulled to Johnny's room. There was a crowd at the door.

Hank stopped a nurse who was walking by, "What's going on?"

The nurse looked at him, not knowing him at all. "Sir, we've closed the unit to visitors for a while due to an emergency. I need you to step out now." She pointed to the doors.

As they moved past the doors Joe Early came running down the hall, not even seeing the men he dsappeared into the ICU.


	17. Chapter 17

Mountain High

_These good fellow's don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_We must not allow the clock and the calendar to blind us to the fact that each moment is a miracle." H.G. Wells._

_Sorry this is a short one, just to keep the suspense going, lol while I'm working......._

* * *

Chapter 17

Roy paced inside Johnny's room. He was so past the point of being tired that he couldn't stop his body from moving anymore. After flying in with Johnny he stayed in the ER until Early took him to the OR for the repair of the hematoma. While he waited he decided to call Joanne and tell her what had happened. He also asked her to call Emily Stanley and let her know that Hank was fine. It didn't take long before Joanne was at the hospital with him bringing a change of clothes because she knew he wouldn't leave. She kept him company while they waited for news on Johnny. He was grateful for her presence especially since everyone else was not back yet.

Early had emerged to let him know that Johnny did well during the surgery. The swelling had been minimal when they got in there and could take a good look. The 'band aide' at the ranch had done the trick to save him suffering severe consequences. After settling Johnny in his room Joanne had left to get the kids from school and Roy settled in beside Johnny's bed. The nurses knew not to even argue with him and his presence was approved by Brackett and Early.

Roy had tried leaning back in the chair, sitting sideways, laying his head on Johnny's bed and everything in between. But to no avail, rest would not come to him. When he did close his eyes dark dreams invaded him immediately. It was like his body had been through a war, again. One that he couldn't shake off this quickly.

Brackett came in the room to check on Johnny after talking to Hank and the others. He knew they would be down here soon so he decided to get his exam over with so he wouldn't be in the way. He was very pleased with Johnny's progress. Joe was keeping a close eye on his neurological status while Brackett kept tabs on all the other parts. There were no plans to extubate him right now as they wanted to give him some recovery time first.

"How's he doing?" Roy asked softly. Almost like he was afraid to know.

"He's doing really well Roy. His neuro exam is normalizing, his breathing is regular. We will try and get him off this ventilator next. I just want him to come off the medicines a little more." Brackett looked at Roy. He looked terrible, pale with dark circles under his eyes. "I'm more concerned about you right now."

Roy looked almost offended, "I don't care about me. I'm asking about him."

Brackett knew it was the exhaustion talking, "And like I said Roy, Johnny's doing very well. His progress has been excellent since surgery. Now I'd like to see you go home and get some rest."

Roy stood up straight. Who was this man to tell him to leave his best friend? He positioned himself, feet slightly straddled apart. "I'm not going anywhere."

Brackett was taken aback by Roy's demeanor. It was easy to see that he was boardering on being irrational. He knew he was severely sleep deprived and probably hypoglycemic with no real food for no telling how many hours. Relaxing his shoulders he tried to calm his own presentation.

"Roy, you know that Johnny would want you to take care of yourself." He tried to distract him, make him think about Johnny.

Roy looked over to the bed and seemed to be thinking about it. He wavered slightly. He was so tired. But he couldn't sleep now. Johnny might wake up but even worse, the dreams would find him again.

Brackett was getting increasingly concerned. Roy didn't seem to be hearing him anymore then he saw him starting to sway.

"Roy? Can you hear me?"

Roy felt a rising pressure in his chest. He tried to mentally will it to go away. The doc was saying something to him. What was he saying? He couldn't really hear him very well. The pain was growing, starting to feel like fire. Reflexively he reached up and clutched his chest then just as quickly the fire went away and Roy felt light.

Brackett raced across the room as he saw Roy clutching his chest grabbing him just as his knees gave way underneath him. Reaching up to Johnny's bed he pulled the call light out from the wall, sending the nurse code alarm throughout the small unit. This would send every nurse his way. Lowering Roy to the floor his eyes were still open but they looked vacant.

"ROY!" He shouted with no response from him. As the first nurse ran into the room he yelled for the code cart, "Page Joe Early stat!" A nurse ran out to the desk and sent the page across the system.

Brackett ripped open Roy's shirt while a nurse placed leads on his chest. Putting the stethoscope onto his chest he anxiously tried to hear heart sounds.

* * *

There was a growing noise in his head. The throbbing was annoying but unknowingly to him it was numbed by pain medication. No this noise was different. _Voices, loud voices. They were yelling about something._ He waved his hand to quiet them but they continued. He pushed hard to open his eyes but someone had put lead weights on them and they just wouldn't move. _Roy?_ He heard someone call that name. He knew that name. _A friend. Yes, Roy. Who was yelling at his friend?_ Again, the name was yelled. _Too much noise._ He opened his mouth to tell them to quit yelling but there was something in the way. _Crap, a tube?_ The more his brain tried to figure everything out the more it hurt. _Too tired to argue anymore._ They could yell all they wanted. He was going back to sleep now.


	18. Chapter 18

Mountain High

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_If you get up one more time than you fall, you will make it through." Chinese Proverb._

_My email is down, so I will respond to reviews as soon as I can, thanks!_

* * *

Chapter 18

Brackett's heart about leapt out of his chest as he watched Roy collapse. He only knew he needed help and he needed it right then. Not a better place for instant help than the ICU, except for the ER. He pulled his shirt open, buttons popped off and scattered across the floor. His hands were shaking as he put the stethoscope in his ears. _Please God, let me hear something._ There it was, a heartbeat. Taking a deep breath he did a quick head to toe assessment on the friend in front of him.

* * *

Early got the 911 page to ICU and went flying down the hall. His first thought was Johnny. He didn't even see Hank and them in the hallway as they tore through the ICU doors.

* * *

Being escorted out of the ICU was disconcerting enough then to have Early go racing past them about sent them over the edge of anxiety. Hank, Marco and Chet's nerves were on end now. As the ICU doors opened they could hear the yelling, the alarms and a sound of chaos erupting beyond.

Chet looked pale, "What do you think is going on Cap?" It didn't matter what the Captain said, Chet was already imaging the worse for Johnny.

"I don't know and it won't do us any good to speculate either. They know we're out here. We'll wait and find out. I'm sure Roy will come update us soon."

* * *

Roy was breathing also, shallow, but breathing. His heart was beating fast but the monitor showed sinus tachycardia. Brackett's immediate concern was a heart attack. He looked up and was thankful to see Joe running in the door. He understood the look of complete shock when Joe saw Roy lying on the ground.

"Kel? What happened?" He bent down to begin his own assessment.

"He collapsed. He was acting irrational then grabbed his chest and collapsed. Joe," he paused. "I think he may have had a heart attack."

Joe could see that Kelly was taking this personally at this point. "Go get him a bed Kel, let me get an EKG on him and see what we have ok?"

He knew, of course, that Joe was trying to get him busy doing something else but feeling his shaking hands he knew that he was too close to Roy to handle this alone right now. "Ok Joe. I'll write the orders and be right back." He looked over to Johnny who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, the monitors showing stable vital signs. As he walked out the door he looked towards Mike's room and could see him also resting comfortably. Then he remembered Hank and the others being shoved out of the unit. He sat at the desk and wrote the admission orders for Roy, including a full cardiac work up. He watched the orderlies go by with a stretcher to move him to a bed. Ironically he would be right between Johnny and Mike.

He knew his next duty would be just has hard as watching Roy fall. Heading towards the doors he took a deep breath and tried to will the adrenaline rush under control before talking to them.

* * *

Pushing the door open he was immediately greeted by the panicked faces of what was left of the 51 A-shift.

"Doc?" Hank could already see that the news wasn't good. He felt a knot growing in his stomach.

Chet stepped forward, "Johnny?"

"Fellows. Johnny's ok."

Hank's mind was spinning. "What happened to him?"

Brackett looked at the men, "It wasn't Johnny."

Spinning, his brain was trying to process. Not Johnny? Then who? Oh God, Roy.

Brackett watched the realization come across Hank's face.

"Roy?" Hank sat down as Chet and Marco tried to reach the same conclusion. "What happened?"

"He collapsed at Johnny's bedside. We don't know for sure right now what happened but he grabbed his chest before he fell." He let the implication sink in for a moment.

"Heart attack?" Marco said.

"Possibly but we don't know for sure. He was to the point of complete exhaustion, it could only be that. We're gonna run some tests and see what they show us. For right now he's getting his own ICU bed. It will be a while before anyone can come in." He looked at the saddened faces before him. He wanted so desperately to cheer them up, tell them good news, to say 'it will be fine'. They had gone into a rescue as good Samaritans and now they were paying the price in excessive proportions.

The men watched the doctor go back into the ICU. Hank knew he had some phone calls to make. First he called his wife to see if she would bring Joanne back to the hospital. Then he called the Chief to update him on what had happened. Lastly he called the station. C-shift was on duty and he wanted to let them know also. He was now spent.

"Let's go get some coffee. I'm sure it will be a while before we hear anything." He knew that the hope of his crew getting some well deserved sleep tonight wasn't going to happen anytime soon. They loaded onto the elevator and headed downstairs to the cafeteria.

* * *

Joe met with Brackett at the desk. "I don't know Kel, his EKG and CXR are normal. His electrolytes are off a little but with his lack of nutrition and rest over the last 24hrs that's not surprising." He pulled out another set of papers, "Even all his cardiac enzymes are normal."

Brackett shook his head with relief, "So, no heart attack."

"I don't think so. I think he collapsed from exhaustion."

"We'll, we've got some worried hose jockeys out there. Let's go update them."

* * *

The men moved out to the waiting room. They smiled when they saw the men sprawled across the chairs sleeping. The only one awake was Joanne, her eyes red from the tears that she shed quietly while the others slept.

"Doctor?" Her voice trembled.

Hank jumped up at the sound of her voice.

"Jo, he's gonna be ok. There is no sign of a heart attack. We think he just collapsed from exhaustion."

She felt Hanks arms around her shoulders and she melting into them with tears streaming down her face. Hank spoke for her, "Thank you doc." The relief flooded his face also, his eyes holding back the tears.

"Now for more good news." Joe smiled; he was going to enjoy this part. He looked over to see Chet and Marco listening. "Mike is showing good signs of improvement and will be moved to the floor soon. And Johnny." He paused, his eyes twinkling. "Johnny just woke up."

Chet jumped to his feet, this was the best news for what seemed like days to them, "That's incredible doc!" He slapped Marco on the back so hard with his enthusiasm that he almost knocked him over. "And Johnny seems to be doing ok?"

"Yea, of course the first thing he complained about was the endotrachael tube in his mouth."

Hank was still concerned about Roy though, "Doc, what are you doing for Roy?"

Brackett understood his question. "He's sound asleep and I've put a 'do not disturb' order on his chart for 12 hours. I want him to sleep. That's all he needs right now. As soon as he wakes up on his own we will move him out of ICU."

A sea of relief washed across the room and everyone in it. Finally the nightmare of the mountain high trip was coming to a close. Hank just had to get everyone home, healed and back to work for it to be complete.

Authors Note: Epilogue to follow. Sigh.


	19. Chapter 19

Mountain High

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_The essentials to happiness are something to love, something to do, and something to hope for." William Blake_

* * *

Final Chapter

Hank, Marco and Chet returned home for some well deserved sleep. They finally slept well knowing that things were finally settling down. Hank had left his home number with Dixie in case anything happened before they could get back.

"Johnny, will you quit swatting at me." Dixie exclaimed. Her frustration tempered with overwhelming relief that one of her favorite paramedics was feisty enough to fight the breathing tube being removed. "Now cough for me," she said.

Johnny did as instructed and was greeted with an enormous urge to throw up as the tube slid out of the back of his throat. Dixie told him to take deep breaths which did help settle his stomach some.

"Thanks," he said through a very hoarse voice.

"My pleasure," she replied with a big smile. "I can tell you feel 100% better today."

"Yea." He looked around the room knowing that Roy hadn't been around for a while. Dixie caught the room search he was doing, knowing who he was looking for.

"Looking for someone?" She asked innocently. They had chosen to not tell Johnny about what happened to Roy until he was more stable.

Johnny looked sheepishly at her, "Roy. Thought he'd be here."

She patted him on the shoulder, "Oh he has, the entire time. I promise you." She glanced out the door to the desk. "Hold on." She left the room for just a moment then reappeared with Mike on her arm.

"Mike!" Johnny said then coughing through his raw throat. He was so glad to see him but then felt lost as to why he was dragging an IV pole around. He pointed at it, "What?"

Mike just smiled, "Couldn't let you get all the attention now could I?"

Dixie and Mike just chuckled at poor Johnny's confused look. But he smiled anyway. He didn't know what happened but he was definitely glad to see them.

"Sorry, I don't remember much. Looks like I missed something huh?"

"Oh, don't worry. We'll fill you in," Mike said.

Mike shuffled out with his IV pole trailing beside him as he headed back to his own room downstairs.

"Dix?"

She knew what he wanted. Smiling to calm him, she sat down on his bedside. "Johnny, Roy's fine but he got so overtired trying to help everyone out during the storm that he wound up in the hospital himself." She saw the instant stiffening of Johnny's muscles. "Now listen to me, he's fine now. We put him to bed in the room right next to you and he's been sleeping."

"He's in the ICU?" Johnny knew that couldn't be good. They wouldn't just let Roy claim an ICU bed for a nap. Dixie wasn't telling him something. "Tell me."

She sighed. "He was in here with you, stayed with you all the way from the mountain in fact. Then yesterday he collapsed from exhaustion. But like I said he's fine now. He wound up in the ICU because at first we didn't know if he had a heart attack. But he didn't Johnny. He's ok."

"See him," he rasped.

"Let me go see if he's woken up ok? Kel didn't want anyone to wake him up so he could rest."

"K."

Dixie left his room and went into the next room. Last time she had checked he was still fast asleep. He was lying on his side so she walked around to see his face and was pleasantly surprised to find him awake. "Well. Good afternoon sleepy head," she softly, brushing his hair from his face.

Roy sat up in the bed, feeling completely lost. "What am I doing here? Where's Johnny?"

"Good gracious. You two are exhausting sometimes, you know that?" She smiled while placing her hands on her hips. Roy was still lost.

"Ok, readers digest version. You collapsed from exhaustion. Mike is doing great and has been moved downstairs. Johnny is off the ventilator, awake and driving me nuts wanting to check on you."

Roy smiled, his blue eyes sparkled. "Are we that exasperating Dix?"

"What do you think?"

She helped him sit up and get his balance. He was some rested but that kind of overwhelming exhaustion wasn't fixed in one day's sleep. She reached outside the door and got a wheelchair for him. Helping him slid off the bed she moved him to the chair. He was surprised at how weak his legs were.

* * *

Brackett stood in the waiting room and looked serious at the men in front of him, "That's why I came to get you. Roy's with him. I think you should go in there with him."

Hank hung his head down, dropping his shoulders. This meant that Roy was better enough to be up but he thought Johnny had been doing better.

Chet, Marco and Hank moved down the hall to the other end of the ICU to see Johnny and Roy. Hank came around the corner and moved around the curtain. He could see tears running down Roy's face, his shoulders were heaving. Oh no, Hank thought. What were they going to do without Johnny running around the station anymore? Hank braced himself emotionally and physically to be there for Roy. He glanced up at Marco and Chet behind him. They weren't around the curtain just yet, allowing Hank time to console Roy.

He moved over to comfort his friend and co-worker.

"Cap." The voice was raspy, raw sounding. Hank looked up in shock. It was Johnny. He was sitting up in his bed with a big ole Gage smile. His face was bruised, his eyes blood shot, his color was pale, and he winced from the pounding headache. But he was still smiling.

Everyone was taken aback by the large incision on the side of his head. But the one thing that really caught their attention was the fact that Johnny was stark bald. Every single dark curly lock of Gage hair was gone.

"Johnny?" Hank looked back at Roy and realized that he wasn't crying. He was laughing so hard tears were coming down his face.

"What?" He asked Roy.

Roy looked up but couldn't stop laughing. Johnny just shook his head knowing that if he laughed it would hurt way too much.

"Just ignore him Cap," he whispered.

Hank just shook his head, completely confused now.

"You twit! You had me scared to death!" Johnny froze at Hank's outburst.

Realizing that he had really frightened the young paramedic, he backtracked, "Sorry Johnny. Didn't mean to scare you but you really scared us out there."

John laid still and smiled, "Just glad you guys were with me Cap."

Marco and Chet stood by Roy and patted his shoulders as he brought himself under control. Hank still wondered what it was all about. Would they ever know what had brought Roy to tears?

Marco and Chet moved over the Johnny's bed. One look told them he was still fragile but they were so glad to see him, well, as himself.

"How come no one has signed your cast yet?" Johnny asked obviously unaware that everyone had been just a little bit busy.

"Why Johnny boy, do you want first dibs?"

"Sure, come here." Johnny held his hand up while Chet placed a pen in it.

Chet took his arm and held it up close for Johnny, so he didn't have to sit up or anything. Pulling it back close to him he turned his head to read it.

_HAPPY TRAILS TO YOU, UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN. JOHNNY._

Chet just laughed, "What makes you think I'm following you on a trail ever again?"

Johnny shot him a crooked smile, "Why Chet, you gonna let a few little complications stop ya?"

Marco, Hank and Roy all laughed at the incredulous look that Chet shot at Johnny before stammering, "A few 'complications'. You have to be kidding me." He looked at the others. "You were unconscious; of course it was a nice trip for you."

"I remember more that you probably realize."

Chet stopped cold, trying to remember what he had said to Johnny all those times. Did Johnny really remember it all? If he did, he would never let him live it down. "Uh, like what?"

Johnny closed his eyes, "I'm really tired now Cap."

Hank took the hint and the game, "Come on Chet, let him rest."

"But Cap, he didn't answer my question."

"Out Kelly."

"Fine. I'll talk to you later Gage."

Johnny smiled as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Moving to Mike's room they found him awake and watching TV. He was now off his oxygen and his color was one hundred percent improved.

"Heya buddy, how ya feeling?"

"Better Cap." Mike reached and turned the volume down on the TV.

"When you getting out of here," Marco asked, sitting on the end of his bed.

"Doc says I should go home in the next few days. I think they are moving Johnny and Roy down today so I can have some company."

"Well, maybe you'll be lucky and get Roy. You won't get any rest with Johnny around." Chet grumbled, sore that he didn't get to finish that conversation with him.

"I don't know Chet, I was up there to see him earlier today and it sounded like he had a lot to tell me about." Mike shot Chet a sly smile.

"Like what!" Chet was on his feet again.

Hank saw where this was headed, "Mike, don't get him all riled up. I have to put him in the truck with me to go home."

Poking at Chet was just way too much fun. "Sorry Cap." He said with pretty much no sorrow in his voice.

They filed out of the room with Chet complaining the whole way.

* * *

Pete came into Kris's room. He was terrified of what he might find, how she might be. There was no one around to update him on her condition so he didn't know what to expect. Moving to her side she looked like she was simply sleeping, her color was so pale. Taking her hand in his he leaned in close to her kissing her on the cheek and forehead.

"She's been waiting." Hank's voice startled him.

"How's Johnny?"

"Much better. He did well with the surgery and woke up shortly afterwards."

"Good." He paused, "What is she waiting for Hank?"

Hank moved beside him, "She needs to hear that you love her. She needs to know there's something to come back too."

"You sound like you speak from experience here."

"Unfortunately yes." Hank moved back towards the door. "I gotta go get Chet. He hates the hospital and tends to get in trouble when he's alone too long." He chuckled as he headed out the door.

Pete stood up again and moved to her side. "I'm so sorry I never told you how I felt. You were too beautiful and I admit I was afraid of facing the same prejudice that you've faced. But almost loosing you has shown me that I don't want to go another day without you. I love you with all my heart and never want to let you go. Please wake up Kris."

He settled down next to her bed, resting his head on her covers. Soon he fell asleep holding her hand. Something woke him up. He looked up not sure how long he had been asleep. Looking around he knew that no one else was in the room. When he looked back at Kris he expected to see her asleep. It took a moment to register that her eyes were now open.

Her voice was hoarse and weak but her words were clear, "I love you too."

* * *

"Well?" Johnny asked Roy when he came back into his room.

"She's awake," Roy smiled.

"I knew it would work," Johnny said smugly.

"Of course you did Junior. Now go back to sleep."

"Now are you gonna apologize to me?" Johnny asked sternly.

"What did I do?" Roy asked innocently.

"You know."

"Have no idea Junior," Roy looked mischievous.

"See, you know perfectly well."

Roy headed to the door, "Get some sleep. You need it."

Johnny looked like a little kid, "Okay."

As Roy headed out the door to home for continued rest, "Sweet dreams Kojak."

"ROY!"

* * *

EPILOGUE

It had been six months since the crew of station 51 had come onto the mountain high for a simple camping trip. Everyone was home from the hospital, recovered and back at work. Johnny was the last one to return and only then was the A-shift family complete again.

"Where did Joanne put that special box?" Johnny was running around his ranch home like a crazy person.

"She put it on the main table with the rest of them. Will you please settle down! You're wearing me out." Roy barked at him.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? You're calm enough for the both of us, how can you be so calm at a time like this?" Johnny was just amazed at his partner.

"It's easy Johnny. Stop running around. Joanne has everything ready. You know she's been working on this for 3 months."

But Johnny was already running back into the kitchen to check the food, again. But only a moment later he was racing around the living room again. Turning over couch cushions and spinning the reclining chair around.

Roy reached down and picked up the black baseball hat, "Looking for this?"

Johnny turned around and smiled that crooked smile of his. Rubbing his hand across his mostly bald head he took the hat. "Okay. Now I'm ready. Let's get this show on the road."

The music started and Johnny rushed to find his place next to Hank, Mike, Chet, Pete and Marco. They turned to look past the seated crowd in Johnny's backyard to see Roy walking the bride down the isle. They passed through a beautiful white arch, past the rows of white chairs as everyone stood in awe of her beauty. Approaching the priest, who was himself standing inside a gazebo covered in lace and yellow roses, Roy guided the bride up to her groom.

Marco stepped forward and took Anna's hand with a smile that would light up the darkest night as the ceremony began.

As he spoke to the couple Pete looked across at the row of bridesmaids, Dixie, Mrs. Martha, Mary who was Anna's sister, then to the maid of honor, Kris. They caught each other's eyes as they twirled, at the same time, the gold bands on their left hands.

Authors Note: Thanks for a fun story. It was made possible by the continued reviewers who shared their thoughts throughout with me. I hope to continue to hear from you as I move on to a new adventure.


End file.
